Protect
by Diporae
Summary: It's been five years since the mutagen accident that left Raphael with a powerful yet dangerous gift. Leonardo has helped protect his brother's secret, but will that protection extend to Raphael and the family as the truth is revealed? The final segment of my shape-shifting arc following the events of "Starry Night."
1. Chapter 1: Operation Break Leonardo

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**Hey guys! So as many of you know the first fanfiction I ever produced was a crazy set of fics (seriously they are kind of weird) in my shape-shifting arc (see my profile for chronological order). Originally although I had ideas of where I wanted to go after "Homecoming" I lost steam, wrote a pretty crappy epilogue (yes I admit it), and left what I hadn't posted to gather dust on my desktop. I thought it would never actually see the light of day and that you my lovely readers wouldn't care because the fics were pretty crazy, not particularly well written (as my first tread into fiction in years I was more than a little rusty), and were painfully obviously the result of plot bunnies gone awry from being long since ignored thus madly breaking free to result in this pure madness. **

**Honestly, if I didn't believe in keeping my all my work up just as a reminder of where I started, I probably would have taken them down ages ago. I moved onto other projects and figured that was that. **

**Oh how wrong I was. **

**Apparently my craziness is enjoyed and so I have finally decided to reopen this arc and give it a multi-chapter – a light-hearted, crazy, but hopefully fun – fourth and final part**

**It takes place directly after the events in "Starry Night," but if you haven't read the other fics in the arc you will probably be lost. So, without further ado, a give you "Protect!" Hopefully you all enjoy it :D **

**Also, I want to give a special shout out to Mr. E. If not for your support and interest this may have very well never made it to publication. It is fans like you that make my day every time I get a review. I am sincerely grateful and so this fic is dedicated to you! I hope it was worth the wait :)**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 1: Operation Break Leonardo

It had been a week since Donatello had gone stargazing with Raphael. Although the purple-clad turtle knew there was more going on with his brother than previously thought, the morning after returning from their adventure, it was as though nothing had changed. Raphael was as moody as ever and Donatello was as busy as usual. On a few occasions over the next couple of days the younger turtle tried to catch his brother alone in an attempt to flesh out some of larger reptile's story. However, Raphael was about as approachable as a rabid porcupine, which forced Donatello to seek a new strategy: Operation Break Leonardo.

The eldest brother was easy enough to corner alone. Apparently Michelangelo and Raphael would rather watch paint dry than follow Leonardo's enlightening daily routine. Between meditating alone in his room and doing one-armed chin-ups while reading, it wasn't surprising that Donatello found Leonardo alone on day one of his plan. Trying to be as casual as possible, the younger sibling leant against a nearby wall while the older plowed through probably his hundredth chin-up of the day while steadily tackling "Crime and Punishment." Without even looking away from his novel, the elder questioned, "What's up Don?"

Trying to keep his cool composure, Donatello resisted fidgeting, "I was hoping I could talk to you Leo. If you've got a minute."

Leonardo blithely dog-eared his page, "Sure Don," before nonchalantly flipping to the ground, "What's on your shell?"

The younger rubbed his neck, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Raph."

The change was subtle, but now that Donatello knew to look for it, he saw Leonardo's body tense ever-so-slightly. Still the elder's teasing tone gave nothing away, "What's that hard-head done now?"

He decided to play along, "Well he hasn't destroyed anything if that's what you're worried about."

The blue-clad leader shrugged, "Hey, with Raph you never know."

"Haha, that's true…" Despite his best efforts, Donatello found himself rubbing his neck awkwardly, "I wanted to ask you about something a little more personal."

This time Leonardo stood slightly straighter, "Alright."

The voice was coolly neutral, but the purple-clad turtle knew he was on precarious ground, "Well, you know how Raphael and I were on patrol together the other night?" The elder nodded, but Donatello suddenly found himself rambling out of nerves, "Well after running for a bit, Raph jumped down and disappeared into this alley. Of course I followed him, and once I got down to street-level he reappeared on his bike. Apparently, he had planned to take me to see the coronal mass ejection, but I didn't know that. Uh… well actually I was less than reluctant to go on his bike because of the current er – foul mood I was in. Anyway, when I wouldn't get on, Raphael said he was going to make me, and uh well he did."

Leonardo had folded his arms throughout the story and now quirked his eye ridge at his brother, "Wow Don, letting Raph kidnap you? You're slipping."

"That's the thing," Donatello frowned, "The Raph who grabbed me and got me on that bike was well… He was bigger than normal."

His older brother's poker face was impenetrable as he hummed, "Hmm."

Steeling himself, Donatello probed harder trying to get Leonardo to confess, "I mean, _a lot_ bigger Leo, as in about seven feet of raw muscle."

Leonardo just looked at his brother in silence, which agitated Donatello to spew more word vomit, "I mean I did question him about it later – obviously I figured there had to be a logical explanation behind the events – but he didn't tell me much. However, he did say you knew about it."

"Have you talked to Raphael since?" The blue-clad leader responded flatly giving nothing away.

Fidgeting slightly, Donatello tried a more direct approach, "Well no… He's been avoiding me. That's why I came to you Leo."

The eldest didn't even blink, "I have nothing to say Don."

Realizing the conversation was quickly coming to an end, Donatello cried in exasperation, "Come on Leo! You know how Raph is! He can be so pugnacious when it comes to this kind of thing, and I just want to know what's been going on."

"It is Raphael's business," when Donatello opened his mouth, Leonardo silenced him with a hard look, "When he is ready, he will tell you, but until then I have nothing to say."

"But you know the story Leo! Why can't you tell me?"

Leonardo's stare turned into a piercing glare, "He is clearly uncomfortable about the topic Don, and I refuse to go behind his back and betray his trust." Leonardo paused briefly before adding an unmistakable tone of finality indicating the discussion was undeniably over, "Especially regarding this."

The younger sighed in defeat before turning away, "Alright, I got it Leo."

Donatello began to walk towards the dojo exit when Leonardo spoke again, "And Don."

He turned back to see a very serious and slightly terrifying older brother, "Yeah Leo?"

"Do not speak a word about this particular subject to _anyone_."

With that, Leonardo jumped back onto his bar with his book in hand, leaving Donatello to ponder how he could get Raphael to open up to him.

* * *

**A/N I don't know about you guys, but Leo exercising while reading Dostoyevsky just seems like something he would do in what he views as his "down time." **

**Also, I know this is a short first chapter, but that's because I felt it better to split my original first chapter into three so it flowed better. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 2 up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruminations and Recollections

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but remain forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 2: Ruminations and Recollections

Pretending to return to his novel, Leonardo subtly watched his younger brother depart. He knew the discussion was long overdue – frankly it should have happened five years ago – but he did understand why Raphael had wanted it this way.

Briskly resuming his set of pull-ups, the blue-clad leader found himself replaying a particular event for what was probably the millionth time. That day so long ago had been more than stressful. Not only had Leonardo fought to guide his younger brother from the darkness of his mind made real via Raphael's mass exposure to mutagen, but he was also had to cope with his brother suddenly – if unpredictably – being able to shapeshift. To add insult to injury, in what should have been a joyful reunion with their long-missing Sensei was marred by Splinter's condemnation of Raphael for the entire mutagen fiasco.

The accident had resulted in the loss of many innocent Utrom lives, and so, on that same day, Raphael, accompanied by his family, had confronted the aliens to give a formal apology while accepting full responsibility for something that – in Leonardo's opinion – was not entirely his brother's doing. Thankfully, the Utroms were a forgiving people, but unfortunately that mercifulness extended beyond simply shaking hands and moving on. Believing, the initial transformation reversed, the aliens offered to give Raphael a full physical examination to ensure Donatello's initial assessment was indeed correct.

Raphael did not want anyone –especially Master Splinter – learning of his "condition," and it was only by some miracle that he convinced the family he would be fine in just Leonardo's company while they were given a full TCRI tour – mostly to quell Donatello's curiosity. The family parted ways at the medical bay, and much to Raphael's displeasure the Utroms were more than willing to get straight to work.

For the first half-an-hour, everything had proceeded in an uneventful manner. The Utroms measured weight, height, blood-pressure, as well as numerous other physiologically relevant statistics. Leonardo knew Raphael was unsure as to whether he should just tell the benevolent aliens the truth of his predicament, but the luxury of indecision was quickly stolen from the red-clad turtle when it came time to obtain blood for sampling.

His brother had never been fond of needles – Leonardo found this amusing considering the red-clad turtle got sliced into on an almost daily basis by objects much more threatening than a thirty gauge needle – and it quickly became apparent that stress of any kind was not ideal for Raphael's condition. The moment after the first vial of blood was removed, Raphael's skin began to grotesquely crawl regardless of its host's desires. If the Utroms had been surprised by this development, they were shocked out of their bio-suits when the mutant turtle before them rapidly began to triple in size.

Thankfully, Raphael's shapeshifting had ceased before the examination room became uncomfortably claustrophobic, but the calm causal demeanor previously encompassing the Utroms' behaviour had vanished. That one tiny vial of blood would undergo dramatic testing within the following half-hour while the red-clad turtle struggled to shrink back to normal proportions. Of all the events branded into Leonardo's mind from that day, the conversation the aliens had with the two turtles upon obtaining their findings – once Raphael returned to normal – held a separate place in his memory. For it was that conversation that confirmed his little brother had been permanently changed by the accident.

_"So what's the deal? Can you floating squids fix me or not?"_

_Leonardo gave Raphael an admonishing gesture to curb his brother's cantankerous behaviour. He knew his sibling was secretly dreading what was coming, but Leonardo's own fears prevented him from summoning his typical patience. An Utrom earlier introduced as Dr. Iro sighed, but it was not from the turtle's language, "Unfortunately, I regret to say that there is no simple fix regarding your condition Raphael." _

_Both brothers gasped at once, "What?!" Before Leonardo begged, "But with the technology at your disposal-"_

_The doctor's shaking head cut him off, "I'm afraid not, Leonardo. You see, when your brother fell into the vat of – mutagen as you say – the substance aggressively invaded his –" he nodded to Raphael, "your body. It flowed not just into the blood stream, but literally filled every cell in the body. Due to the changeable nature of the substance and the vast quantity in the vessels, a drastic transformation was triggered – similar yet less acute than the one we witnessed earlier."_

_Raphael folded his arms, "If I change because of the mutagen in my blood, can't you just suck it out or something until none's left?"_

_"Superficially yes," the Utrom's melancholy disposition made Leonardo's gut clench, "No mutagen means no more transformations. However, due to the prolonged exposure to the substance, the cells have been altered. Raphael, your DNA was bathed in mutagen, and just as it reformed your genetic make-up when you were an infant, it once more ignited a considerable transformation. A permanent change in which each and every cell in your body now synthesizes its own mutagen is the result."_

_Leonardo breathed not wanting to voice the truth, "Which means…"_

_"It means even if we drain the mutagen, every ounce of it from every nick and cranny in Raphael's body, his cells will just synthesize more."_

_"Shit." Raphael pinched his eyes closed, "So I'm stuck like this?"_

_"Well," Dr. Iro appeared pensive, "We can use our tech here at the lab to neutralize the mutagen currently present. I cannot say how long of a break you'll get from the changes, but perhaps if you are willing, you can return for future treatments?"_

_Raphael frowned in thought for a moment before speaking, "I'll do it on one condition."_

_Dr. Iro answered not bothering to hide his curiosity, "Yes?"_

_"You don't tell anyone. That includes my family," he thumbed at Leonardo then himself, "This stays between you, me, and Leo."_

_The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Of course patient confidentiality will be maintained, but surely you should inform your entire family of your condition?"_

_Raphael set his jaw, "I don't need you opinion; I just need your word."_

_"I promise," Dr. Iro sighed, "We Utroms will decline to inform your family on what we have concluded."_

_Appeased Raphael nodded, "Good." Before smirking at the Utrom, "Well wait are you waiting for? Hook me up Doc."_

Frowning slightly at the memory, Leonardo returned to the present to drop back to the ground. Seeing Donatello unobtrusively examining Raphael duking it out with Michelangelo on the Play Station from across the Lair, made his mouth thin further as he headed to for the shower. If only things had developed differently.

If Michelangelo hadn't accidently transported them across the universe to be flung into the middle of the conflict between the Federation and the Triceraton Republic, maybe the turtles would have been able to prevent The Shredder from infiltrating the Utrom base. If only The Shredder hadn't used a bomb that would obliterate every piece of technology in the building, the equipment needed to neutralize the mutagen might not have been lost. If only the Utroms hadn't cut off all contact with Earth after imprisoning The Shredder on some desolate iceberg in the middle of who-the-shell-knows-where in the universe, maybe Raphael wouldn't have had to endure such torment over the last few years.

Dr. Iro had managed to give Raphael six months. Six precious transformation-free months. Yet, not long after The Shredder was condemned by the Utrom High Council, the signs began. At first they were minor. Raphael would suddenly clench his teeth in pain for a few seconds before relaxing and waving it off as a muscle spasm. Leonardo pretended his brother didn't purposely avoid his gaze as he gave the excuse. About a week later, the symptoms became more obvious. Raphael would appear at breakfast several inches taller or subtly bulkier. If it were not for Michelangelo and Donatello's lack of functioning in the early hours of the morning, undoubtedly they would have noticed what Leonardo did. A few days after that, when Leonardo went to awake his brother for training, he knew Raphael's time was up.

At first he thought his brother was ignoring him when he knocked on the door, but when he realized he could not get in, the blue-clad leader began to panic. However, before Leonardo's voice increased too much in volume, the door flew open. By the time his brain caught up with what was happening, the door was closed and the eldest found himself several feet above the ground in the grasp of a giant reptilian hand. Dragging his gaze upwards – less than pleased to find himself completely paralyzed in the behemoth's clawed grip – blue eyes finally connected with enormous amber. Raphael had transformed back into the first form he took after his initial contact with the mutagen.

Looking into his sibling's pleading eyes he could only feel sorrow. His brother had become so large he could barely even move in the small space of his room. His stuff had been pushed to the sides by his girth and Leonardo realized he had been unable to open the door simply because Raphael's titanic foot had been in the way. After about twenty minutes of soft conversation, Leonardo had finally managed to calm his brother enough for him to revert back to normal.

That day marked the first day of Raphael's exclusive training with Leonardo. To the others it appeared as though the eldest turtle was simply more on the hot-head's case as he took up further reins in the household as their Sensei's illness progressed, but the reality could not have been further from the truth.

It had taken years of daily practice and rigorous mental exercises, but as Leonardo opened the door to the washroom, he could not deny Raphael had gained a remarkable degree of control over his condition. It was far from perfect, but considering the circumstances – never mind the fact they had successfully hid it from the others for years – Leonardo could not help but be proud of his brother's progress.

Although, Leonardo had offered Donatello no information, he desperately wanted the others to know of their secret. He wanted to respect Raphael's need for privacy – after all he'd done so for almost five years – but time was running out for their Sensei.

Master Splinter would not be around much longer, and the one thing Leonardo wanted Raphael to tell their father more than anything before the end was of his shape-shifting abilities. Leonardo knew Raphael believed Master Splinter would be more than displeased with his condition. After how things had ended with the Utroms, Raphael did not want to remind his Father of how he had accidently taken so many innocent lives due to the negligence of his youth.

One of Raphael's greatest fears was the loss of his family's acceptance and love, and it was driven by his brother's fear that Leonardo was sworn to secrecy. Yet, the eldest felt that if Splinter died without knowing the truth, Raphael would live his days in regret.

As he turned on the shower faucets, the blue-clad turtle could only pray his brother's interaction with Donatello the other night was a sign of his sibling at last freeing himself of his burden.

In the meantime, Leonardo would keep his silence.

* * *

**A/N Thank-you so much for reading guys!**

* * *

**Now, onto my lovely reviewers:**

**flikaroo: Thank-you for your kind words and also thank-you for checking out my earlier fics! I hope you enjoy them :)**

**Abandon All Sanity: Haha yeah it's true Leo can def be an idiot about things sometimes, but in his defense he is feeling rather torn about the whole thing. Thanks for your kind words (don't worry I ramble all the time) and hopefully I will not disappoint!**


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Grease Turtles

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but remain forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 3: Late Night Grease Turtles

Several days later and still, the purple-clad turtle was nowhere closer to solving the elusive mystery of Raphael's controlled growth spurts. So after another failed day at getting a confrontation with said brother, Donatello retreated to the garage to rework the Battle Shell's engine in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves. Soon enough he was fully immersed in his work, and before he knew it, several hours had passed and the rest of his family had long since retired to their beds. Around two in the morning, a voice broke into Donatello's restless thoughts, "Need a hand bro?"

The olive-green turtle pulled himself out from under the truck's undercarriage to see Raphael with his arms folded staring down at his younger brother while leaning against a nearby workbench. Surprised but encouraged by his brother's appearance Donatello nodded, "Sure Raph. I actually could use your help. I think the starter might be toast and needs to be replaced."

The red-clad turtle frowned, "Shit. The whole thing's busted?"

"Yeah," the younger sighed, "I had hoped it was just the contacts, but the solenoid's in bad shape and the yoke's almost rusted through. She may run a bit longer, but with our luck she'll die right when we need her."

"Gotcha," Raphael nodded, "You have a new one?"

"Do _I _have a new starter?" Donatello rolled his eyes, "Look who you're talking to. I've got three up here and one in the works downstairs." In response to his brother's quirked eye ridge he continued sheepishly, "What? You know I have a thing for collecting useful parts."

Raphael snorted, "More like useless junk."

"Hey! It's useful now isn't it?"

"Says the guy who kept dozens of old tires in the Lair for months just because they could be "useful.""

Donatello stood up and sniped, "How about you give it a rest and give me a hand instead, wise guy?"

His older brother snickered, but walked over to offer the younger a hand so that he could locate said "useful" parts. After about an hour, Donatello was wiping his hands on a rag and nodding in satisfaction when Raphael turned the ignition eliciting a smooth purr from the motor. After turning it off and exiting the truck, the elder remarked, "Not bad Don, anything else you have planned for her?"

Pleased with how the evening was proceeding, the younger inwardly smiled as an idea came to him, "Well… I have been meaning to replace the fuel tank. I've had the new one for a while, but without Leo and Mikey, we don't have the manpower to deal with such heavy parts."

Raphael folded his arms and gave his brother a solemn look. At his brother's obvious discomfort, Donatello found himself offering the other an exit, "It's not like we have to do that tonight though." He stretched while daring a glance at the elder, "Maybe I should get some shut-eye instead."

Finally, Raphael exhaled a sigh while shaking his head, "I'm good to do it now if you are."

Looking at his brother seriously, Donatello could not hide the concern from his voice, "You sure?"

"Yeah Brainiac, I'm sure." Unfolding his arms, a look of concentration settled on his features, "Let's just get this over with."

Donatello had not expected it to happen so fast. Before his eyes, Raphael suddenly began to shoot up and widen as muscle proportionally appeared alongside the added height. His emerald scales shifted as though suddenly on a liquid canvass, and evidently, his mask and gear must have been a part of him all along, for they too blithely accommodated Raphael's growing girth. Yet, before it was done, when Raphael was pushing ten feet, he hissed in a sharp inhalation of pain, and the younger found himself by his side in concern, "Raph!"

To say Donatello was torn between concern and intimidation at the very large turtle before him, was an understatement. The behemoth from the alley last week, was a shrimp compared to what stood before him now, but it was still his brother's voice that exited this new body, "Chill Don, I'm fine."

Still unnerved by the entire situation, the purple-clad turtle craned his neck to look up at his brother's face, "It hurts?"

"Every time. Don't worry, once my shape's settled I'm good to go."

Donatello nodded mutely, still trying to take in what he thought he would be prepared for, but thankfully Raphael took up the reins, "So, about this fuel tank…"

Taking the hint, the younger jumped into action. Donatello had put together a hydraulic lift a while ago, but he had to admit having a giant of a brother made the work much easier. Normally, they would have emptied the tank beforehand, but apparently a full tank was no problem for this Raphael to handle. So with Donatello using his smaller hands for the more delicate work and Raphael using his sheer size and strength to move the necessary parts, the two had a new full and functioning fuel tank in place in record time. After giving the undercarriage one final once over, Raphael lowered his end carefully to the ground before following the younger to a more open area of the garage. He sunk his large frame to the ground, extended his long legs, and leaned his carapace against the wall. Trying not to feel incredibly dwarfed, Donatello sat beside his brother with his legs crossed. Still he knew what he said now would be imperative to keeping Raphael comfortable, "You know, I never thought replacing a fuel tank could be so easy."

A tiny grin tugged at the corners of the larger turtle's mouth before he folded his arms behind his head, "That's because before we needed Mike and Leo's help, and let's face it, they're pretty useless in a garage."

"At least Leo tries to help; Mikey just spends the whole time bothering me about why I haven't built him a jetpack yet."

Raphael snorted, "You could just build him one you know."

"And face Leo's wrath when that shell head ends up breaking both of his legs? No thanks."

They both chuckled for a moment before Donatello plucked up his courage, "So uh… We cool?"

His brother regarded him and then nodded, "Yeah Don, ask away."

Smiling in relief and excitement he began peppering the older with questions, "Ok, how long?"

"Since I fell into the mutagen sludge when we were kids."

Donatello blinked in disbelief, "But the Utroms…"

"I made them swear not to tell."

"Raph, that was almost five years ago."

The elder sighed, "I know… I wasn't ready to talk about it."

"And you've been hiding it this long?"

"Leo helped."

Donatello rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I kind of picked up on that, but still Raph… You could have trusted us."

"Give me a break Don, it's only been in the last year or so that I've really come to get some control. I can change more than just my size ya know."

"Wait. What?"

Raphael sighed, "Just watch ok."

There, before his eyes, he saw Raphael change from a giant turtle to a pigeon, to a Triceraton, and to a mirror reflection of Donatello himself. He was down-right freaked out when his voice came from this clone with Raphael's dry humour, "See Egghead, you're not the only genius in the Lair."

As Raphael turned back into his normal, five-foot-something self, Donatello sniped, "Very funny Raph," before continuing enthusiastically as his brother returned to his seat chuckling, "But seriously, do you know how useful this could have been?"

His brother snapped, "Weren't you listening Don? It's only been within the last year that I've mastered this. For a long time I couldn't hold a form for more than a few minutes. Hell even my own shape I still can't keep for more than a day without struggling."

"Your own shape?"

"You heard me, I have to change every freakin' day or its bloody agony. Leo thinks it's something to do with the variable nature of the mutagen or some shit."

"The mutagen? You have more?"

Raphael deadpanned, "My cells mutated when I was stuck in the sludge Don. They now make the damn stuff every day. So either I change or risk building up and losing control."

Donatello felt his jaw drop, "So all the time I've spent wondering about the chemical structure of the ooze to better comprehend our original mutation and you've been effortlessly synthesizing it for years?"

The other snorted, "Oh yeah, it's been a real thrill. Nothing like waking up with an extra five hundred pounds to start my day off right."

"Uh sorry," Donatello's skin darkened as he blushed at his insensitivity, "You know me. Sometimes I just get a bit carried away…"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "No shit? Really, I hadn't noticed." Chuffing at his purple-clad brother's downcast look he gave him a light punch in the shoulder, "Don't tell me that big head of yours doesn't have any more questions about all this."

Meeting his light-hearted amber gaze Donatello chuckled, "You know me so well."

"I did grow up among dorks. Didn't you know I'm well-versed in the language of the geek?"

The bo-wielding reptile gave the other a shove, "Hey muscle head, I'm the one asking the questions here."

Raphael shoved back harder, "I'd watch your language Donnie, you don't want to lose this one-time opportunity at an interview. My time's precious."

Donatello bashed Raphael's shell hard enough to force the larger to wobble before regaining his balance, "Right, I forgot little Raphie needs plenty of time for his nappies."

"Donnie… Donnie… Donnie…" Quirking an eye ridge impishly Raphael smirked as he pulled himself into a squat, "You forget…" Amber eyes narrowed briefly in pain as the turtle beside Donatello began to grow. Captivated by his brother's growing girth, the purple-clad turtle failed to realize the trap he had fallen into, "You're playing with the big boys now."

Quick as a whip, the still growing Raphael snatched up his now much smaller brother. Transformation complete, the ten-foot turtle stood laughing at the bewildered expression on his sibling's face. To Donatello's horror – and admittedly his fascination as well – he was hopelessly trapped in his brother's grasp.

Kicking his legs uselessly, Donatello finally found his voice, "Not funny Raph!"

Using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes his captor continued to laugh, "Oh yes it is."

The purple-clad turtle waited for his brother to calm before rolling his eyes, "Somehow I get the impression you've been waiting for years to do that."

"You have no idea," Raphael gently placed his brother on the ground, "I tried a few times with Leo, but Fearless always saw it coming."

Donatello folded his arms, "Hmph. Well don't count on getting a second shot."

The larger sat back on the ground, stretching himself out comfortably in the open space of the garage, "Whatever. If it were Mikey I'd have more luck."

At the mention of the youngest turtle, Raphael's expression turned grave. This time, Donatello did not miss a beat, "Mikey doesn't know does he?"

His brother looked away as he answered, "No."

"And Sensei?"

"No."

Sinking onto the balls of his feet Donatello tilted his head, "Why me?

The other folded his arms again and continued to refuse eye contact, "Figured you'd be the best to start with."

Inwardly he was touched by this gesture of Raphael's trust in him over the others, but there was still one important question lingering in his mind, "So why now? After keeping it secret for so long, why the change of heart?"

Raphael played with his mask tails nervously, "Originally I planned on never tellin'."

Donatello refused to drop it even though his brother was obviously uncomfortable, "You didn't answer my question Raph."

Slowly Raphael turned and allowed his amber eyes to meet Donatello's, "Mrs. M."

"Wait. What?" Donatello tilted his head in confusion, "Who the heck is Mrs. M, and how's she involved in all this?"

Releasing another exhalation of pain, Raphael returned to his normal size, "Get comfy bro. It's kinda a long story."


	4. Chapter 4: To See Again

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 4: To See Again

An old grandfather clock began to chime. The grey-haired woman counted as she continued to scrub the teapot within the soapy dish water. Upon the silence following the seventh toll, her wrinkled hands held the blue porcelain under the warm running water to rinse off the remaining bubbly suds. Filling the shining pot with water, she mindfully placed it on the stove to heat. Mabel smiled. Raphael would arrive in fifteen minutes.

She had met the young man over four years ago, and even though he was now almost twenty-one, he still visited her regularly. Whoever said young folks today had no respect for their elders, had clearly not met Raphael. Not once had she ever regretted her decision to let him into her tiny life.

Mabel still fondly remembered the day when she first made the young man's acquaintance. After her glaucoma had left her completely blind, many once-simple tasks had become quite trying, which most certainly included moving. Therefore, when Mabel put in a bid for aid, she had made the logical assumption that Raphael had been sent by their local community center to help her pack and organize her things as requested.

The young man had not contradicted her and so it was not until later, when she had gone to the community center to thank the staff for directing Raphael to her, that Mabel learned no such thing had occurred. No one knew of this "Raphael." Equally strange was the appearance of a mysterious money-filled briefcase on her doorstep when the young man made his next visit. Naturally, she reported it to the police, but no one ever stepped forward to claim it. The day the officer called announcing to Mabel that the money was hers to keep – allowing her to keep her home – she decided Raphael had to be a guardian angel made real.

Without fail, Raphael came and visited her at least every other Tuesday night. Every so often he would appear on other evenings, but he always came on those Tuesdays. They grew to become friends and Mabel could not help but try and indulge the boy with her motherly nature. She always sent him home with baking and was always ready to listen. He initially had been reluctant to express his feelings, but Mabel was patient and had a mind for detail. She learned the smell of his anger, the sound of his sorrow, and the vibrations of his excitement. Eventually, Raphael rewarded her efforts and returned her trust by confiding in her. Much of his life was still a mystery to the now sixty-five-year-old, but when he needed her, she was there.

Mabel's maternal instincts had been especially important as Raphael's father had first taken ill just over five months ago. Learning that his Father would not recover from this particular ailment had left the young man in a horrible internal struggle in which Mabel could offer little respite. Raphael refused to give her any clues as to the origin of his pain – for it was rooted far deeper than the start of the sickness. She was a little hurt when Raphael rejected her offers to help time and again, but the hurt quickly dissipated as the weeks turned to months.

She had known the young man spent most of his time alone to deal with his tumultuous emotions, but during a particularly grief-ridden moment, Raphael confessed that he was spending more time with her than with his brothers. Despite the deep sorrow she felt at his words of anguish, Mabel could not help but feel touched. As the weeks dragged on, it was with her help that Raphael managed to get a hold of himself and began to reconnect with his family. Mabel had never met these characters, but she did know and appreciate how deeply Raphael's love for them extended.

The kettle began to whistle and Mabel pulled the tin of green tea from the cupboard to the side of the stove. After five years of living in the dark, she had memorized the location of every item in her house out of pure necessity. Placing the tea into the pot so that it would have time to steep before her guest arrived, she proceeded to open a nearby container as she pulled out a plate. She stacked the plate with blueberry muffins and placed it on her small round wooden table. Just as her wrinkled hands finished their task, she heard movement outside. A few seconds later, the sound of her doorbell broke the silence and was promptly followed by the soft mewing of her cat Lucy, as she raced to meet their guest.

Mabel shuffled to the door as quickly as her arthritic hips would carry her. Normally she wouldn't move as quickly, but tonight she was anxious to share her news with Raphael. She unlocked and opened the door to be greeted by a deep voice, "Hey, Mrs. M!"

She smiled both at the formality and the owner of the voice. She had told Raphael a hundred times to call her Mabel instead of Mrs. Morrison or Mrs. M., but he never did. His manners were faultless and this was just another of the many qualities she admired in the boy. She aimed her smile at the direction of the speaker's origin, "Oh it's so good to hear your voice, Raphael! Come in. Come in. I'd hate for you to catch a chill."

There had been no snow yet, but the crisp smell of fall now held the distinct steel of winter. He chuckled as he followed her into the apartment and locked the door behind him. "Don't worry Mrs. M., I've got tough skin. So how're ya doing?"

They exchanged the pleasantries demanded of polite company, and soon enough Mabel was seated across from Raphael enjoying her tea. He was already on his third muffin; Mabel had long ago learned of his voracious appetite. At first Raphael had demonstrated impeccable manners once more by limiting himself to one treat per visit, but after several evenings filled with his growling stomach – she did have very good hearing after all – she had demanded he eat until he was full. She ensured there would be no arguing on this matter by filling her voice with the same tone she had used when her late husband Percy had crossed a line. Percy always told her that she was the most loving and patient woman on the planet, but if you got her angry even the Devil himself would cower. Mabel doubted that, but still did not hesitate to use her skills when necessary. Raphael was no exception.

The conversation continued its smooth flow and once the next round of tea was poured, Mabel anxiously anticipated a break in the exchange. She could not help but be excited and terrified at once. After all these years, a new revolutionary surgery for glaucoma had finally been approved for human trials. It was a risky procedure that could potentially cause further vision loss, but Mabel had already lost her sight completely. Due to the severity of her condition, she had essentially nothing to lose and so she had been chosen as one of the test subjects.

She had never been too keen of hospitals after Percy's death. His long and harrowing battle with leukemia once had her practically living in that sterile environment. There was some kind of cruel irony behind dreading every moment spent in such a place to later longingly wish for more time. Somehow, even spending every waking moment there had still not been enough…

So of course it was natural for her to be a little apprehensive towards the procedure. Her doctor had been the reason for her conversion. He went through every step of the surgery with her – from the injection of general anaesthesia to recovery – in startling detail. He even explained the research involved in the animal studies. If the surgery was as successful as it had been in canines, Mabel would be blessed with vision once more. She would probably have to wear glasses, but even if she could only see rudimentary shapes and colours, Mabel would be ecstatic.

Yet, as she listened to the young man across from her, she felt a quiver of anxiety. Raphael had always been rather difficult when she broached the topic of his appearance. Since she was blind, she relied heavily on the descriptions of others to draw a mental picture of their appearance. The image was then enhanced by her feeing the features of the person. She only requested this with close friends, and she had never been rejected – until she met Raphael.

In fact, he went out of his way to avoid her touch. There was only one occurrence that she had made physical contact with the boy: the day they met. When he had arrived on her doorstep that night years ago, she had reached out and grabbed his arm. That touch alone was all she had to go on. She felt his strong muscles, had been able to estimate that he wasn't very tall, and learned he had been wearing what felt like snake or crocodile skin. She didn't question it – kids always had different tastes than their preceding generations – but he never gave her the chance to touch him again. Only Lucy was granted that privilege.

Finally, after knowing him for about six months, she asked him why. All he said was that he wasn't comfortable with his appearance and didn't want to talk about it. The tone of his voice alone indicated that it was not up for further discussion, but when he disappeared for two months after her questioning because he "was busy," Mabel, despite her curiosity, let sleeping dogs lie. However, that did not mean she did not try to glean what she could from their conversations.

Years later, her efforts had yielded little, but it was better than nothing. She knew that he had amber eyes, was still five-foot-something, and was very strong. The height and the eye colour he had dropped in conversation, and the strength she deduced on her own. He had to be muscular since she knew he worked out every day and had occasionally boasted on how much stronger he was than his brothers. Since his brothers also worked out every day, Mabel knew that this was no small feat and could only pity those who dared cross Raphael in a dark alley late at night.

If Mabel's vision did return to her, she would finally see Raphael. She could only hope that he would allow it. They had become close and it was based on her trust in the bond they had forged that she prayed he would not bolt. He had returned before, but there was no telling if he would return after fleeing a second time.

There was finally a comfortable silence between them and Mabel knew it was time. She took a deep breath, "Raphael, what would you think if I told you I might be able to see again?"

Mabel was all too aware of the wave of tension run through her guest and his attempt to evade the matter at hand, "I thought you told me it wasn't possible Mrs. M."

She nervously turned her teacup around in her hands, "That was the case, but I've been selected for a special surgery. The first of its kind. I thought it sounded too good to be true, but my doctor assured me that there is a high probability of it at least partially restoring my vision."

"That's…" She could practically hear his heart stop and instantly recognized the false cheer in his voice, "That's great Mrs. M! Really… great! So uh… When's the big day?"

She knew he was ready to bolt and could feel he wanted to be anywhere but at her kitchen table. Still Mabel was praying that this young man – who was the son she never had – would not abandon her now. "Tuesday morning – my life changes a week from today."

She had barely registered his chair slide back on the linoleum, but out of desperation she pleaded, "Raphael…" and to her amazement, he stopped.

Mabel felt the tears building behind her eyes. What could possibly be so terrible that Raphael was adamant to still hide himself from her? Even after all this time he still feared her judgment. His quiet voice surprised her with its gentleness, "I'll be right back Mrs. M. I just need to use the washroom."

And with that she heard the soft click as the bathroom door locked in place.

* * *

**A/N Btw if you guys are wondering, Mrs. M makes her one and only debut in the 2k3 episode "Touch and Go" (season 3, episode 7). We never were given her first name so I just randomly picked Mabel. I've always been intrigued by her character and thus here appearance here! As always thank-you so much for reading – I hope you're enjoying the fic so far :)**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers (well reviewer in this case XD):**

**Mr.E: Don't worry about missing the opening – originally the first three chapters were one big one. It was a last second decision to split them so don't feel bad! Also, it just means you have a life outside of fanfic, which is probably a good thing XD And yes, Mrs. M is indeed that very same lady (as you probably gathered by this point lol). As always, thank-you so much for reviewing and hopefully you continue to enjoy the ride! Oh, and before I forget, I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but what does "Oya ner vod Oya" mean? **


	5. Chapter 5: Powder Room Asylum

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but remain forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 5: Powder Room Asylum

Raphael could not have reached the bathroom fast enough. He sank to the floor and took several long deep breaths trying to deter his panic; he was rewarded for his efforts by exchanging his jittery anxiety for a simmering anger.

At least anger was familiar. It was by no means ideal, but it was manageable. He clenched his fists in frustration at what he had been diminished to: seeking asylum in an old blind woman's flowery powder room. Definitely a new low had been achieved.

It wasn't that he was angry with the woman undoubtedly waiting on tenterhooks back in the kitchen. None of this was her fault. As per classic Raphael: it was his screw up.

He grimly ran through the memory of his first encounter with the woman. Yes, Mrs. Morrison had proved to be his saviour that night, but he should have never returned after that.

Yet he did. Again and again.

And as anyone could have predicted, he became hopelessly attached to her. Mrs. M had taken on the role of the mother he never had. She spoiled him with her baking, her tea, and her love. More importantly, she was always there to listen. She buckled down through his storms of anger and was always there to meet the cleansed Raphael. She had been there and continued to be there for the hell of Splinter's illness. It took almost two months until Raphael's brothers could stand him again, but Mrs. M did not falter. Raphael could show up at two in the morning (which he shamefully had on several occasions) and she would be there with her lemon biscuits and a cup of earl grey. He would never admit it, but he had come to love Mrs. M.

That was why he was terrified that he would lose her. Raphael had put too much into their bond that if he lost her now… He didn't even want to think about it, but the one thing that could scare his adopted mother away was the harsh reality of his being. Long ago, he had sworn that she could never discover that he was a mutant turtle. She had only touched him once, and Raphael never made that mistake again. His frustration only grew at the obvious solution that he had never accessed, but continued to insistently tease him. That solution, was his ability to shape-shift.

For Raphael, it would be no problem to simply turn into a human. In fact, he had done it plenty of times in front of his elder brother, Leonardo. He knew it was a gift, a gift that he alone of his brothers possessed, and for years he had hidden this ability from his family. Only Leonardo knew the truth, and it was thanks to his older brother that Raphael had slowly managed to gain a semblance of control. Although, he could now maintain a form for an entire day without too much strain, Raphael still refused to reveal the truth to his family.

To many observers such an ability would undoubtedly be viewed as a dream come true, but to Raphael it was a constant nightmare. The very nature of the ability ensured that he was constantly fighting his body for control and almost as often was in some degree of pain. Over time, it had become more manageable, but on occasion the turtle still experienced sudden transformations – particularly when he was tired or stressed – and still experienced an acute spell of agony every time his form changed. Raphael hated not being in full control. It was bad enough that he once only had to cope with his ferocious temper, but now he never truly felt safe. He could change at any time, and he was all too aware of how dangerous such a thing could be.

The precarious nature of his condition aside, Raphael also was more than reluctant to confess the truth to his Sensei due to the circumstances that led to his entire predicament. It was the turtle's rash and temperamental nature that had resulted in Raphael falling into a large vat of mutagen, which in turn resulted in the deaths of many Utroms. The red-clad turtle had never forgiven himself for the incident and his guilt extended to the assumption that Master Splinter also had never forgotten. Raphael's shape-shifting was a constant reminder of his sins from that day, and the last thing he wanted was to have his Father's opinion of him further marred just by looking at his face.

Then there was the ever-tantalizing possibility that Raphael could have a part in the human world, and it was for this reason that he was wary of revealing it to his other brothers. He had always thought Donatello would accept it most easily, but Michelangelo… Well Michelangelo was a completely different beast.

Of all the turtles, Michelangelo wanted to be a part of the human world the most. Accepted and loved without fear of persecution. He also had the most to gain. The last five years had seen the birth of Michelangelo's art earning him the respect and adoration of the art community. His paintings were now worth hundreds of thousands of dollars and their value would probably only increase over time. He was New York's most famous and most mysterious prodigy. No one had ever met him in person (for obvious reasons). Michelangelo claimed it did not bother him, but his brothers knew it hurt him to know he could never stand proudly in front of his work and say, "I did this! This is mine!" Raphael feared that telling his brother the truth would create a rift of jealousy between them, and so he religiously continued to transform in secret, refusing to enter the human world even though the door had long been open to him.

It had essentially become a part of his daily routine. He would get up, stretch, transform, then go about the rest of his day as a mutant turtle, and eventually meet up with Leonardo in private to continue their private training. Despite all his help – which Raphael was eternally grateful for – Leonardo thought the red-clad turtle was being ridiculous in keeping his secret hidden. Since the very beginning, the eldest had tried to convince his brother to tell the others, and it had led to many brutal arguments between the two. Yet, even with their differing opinions, Leonardo had sworn to Raphael that he would keep his secret, and keep it he had. Yet, Leonardo could not protect his little brother forever.

Raphael felt as though his heart was being torn in two. He didn't want to transform, but if he did not begin shape-shifting, he would hurt Mrs. M. So here he was: in an old blind woman's flowery powder room hiding from reality – a new low indeed.

Pulling himself off the floor, Raphael stared in the mirror. Amber eyes stared back at him. He made his decision. He just hoped it was the right one.

* * *

**A/N I hope after reading this and the last few chapters, that Raphael's reasoning behind wanting to keep this all a secret makes sense. It's kind of along the lines of "be careful what you wish for" type of deal, which I think ties in nicely into the first fic of the arc, "Strength." Anyways enough of my ramblings, but as always thanks for reading!**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**flikaroo: I know what you mean, with every secret comes a price, and the longer you hold it, the heavier it gets. Still, if anyone would be up for the task, it would be Leo. He has the best discipline of the group by far. Yes! I loved seeing that side of Raph too, so I had to bring Mrs. M back. Thanks for reading :D**

**PhGim.7: Haha I shall try my best! Thanks for reading :) **

**Mr. E: Um, you do realize you're talking to a girl who obsessively writes TMNT fanfiction right? I am pretty sure that would classify me as a nerd too XD So don't worry you are among friends ;) And I agree, in any series, I have always loved those random snippets here and there were nothing really happens plot wise, but we get to see sides of the characters we normally wouldn't see. There have been a couple in the 2k12 'verse, but def not enough.**


	6. Chapter 6: No Big Deal

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their creation!**

**Sorry for the delay guys… The beginning and end of this fic had been written months ago, but now as I get to the middle, I'm writing new stuff and my muse has been uncooperative.**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 6: No Big Deal

It had only been a few minutes, but it felt like eternity. Between the constant shaking of her left foot and the fiddling of her teacup, it was obvious Mabel was stressed. She could not help thinking that she was about to lose a son. It shocked her how similar it felt to when she lost her husband: that deep ache inside. It did not matter how much she tried to dislodge it, the coldness still held firm even after all these years.

What shocked her even more, was that she now found herself thinking that if this was what the cost would be to regaining her vision, it was too much. Mabel would rather remain blind forever if it meant she could keep her son. It was then, sitting there, rolling the smooth porcelain teacup through her soft fragile hands, Mabel made her decision.

A small gasp came from the bathroom. She was on her feet in an instant, picking up speed as her brain processed the pain behind the noise, but before she even breached the threshold of the kitchen, Raphael was in front of her. Her heart skipped in fright. She had not heard him leave the washroom. "You ok Mrs. M?"

She automatically backed up a step when she realized how close she was to him. If she was to regain his trust, she had to respect his boundaries. "Oh yes dear. I just thought I heard something… My old mind must have been playing tricks on me!"

He didn't answer. When she regained her place at the table, he followed suit pulling out his own chair. Mabel stretched her hand out to grasp the teapot to refill her cup, but before her arm could lift the pot, a cool hand covered her own.

Time stood still.

Mabel was speechless. Raphael _held_ her hand. For the second time since they met three years ago she was _touching_ him. Thankfully, Raphael picked up the reins of the conversation while Mabel's brain imploded, "I am happy for you Mrs. M., and I've got your back. Anything you need while you get your eyes fixed and I'm there."

Mabel was embarrassed at how she had to open and close her mouth several times before she could find words. She then put her other hand on Raphael's and felt the tears escape from her eyes, "Oh Raphael… Thank-you. Thank-you so much!"

For the first time, she _felt_ him chuckle as she simultaneously heard the sound, "Geez Mrs. M., it's no big deal. Not like I saved the world or something."

They both knew he was lying.

* * *

**A/N I know this was a shorter chapter, but I felt drawing it out would risk diluting the intensity of the moment. Thanks for reading :D**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Mr. E: Haha in response to your question: kinda? The next few chapters focus on the secret itself, but then things happen partially as a result of Raph's ability/secret and partially as a result of external events. So the next few chapters are lower in the action/craziness that I am so well known for XD, but then I swear it will pick up and ALL the action will happen! It doesn't help that I've been slow to update. Like I said my muse has been uncooperative. I've been writing other stuff, but unfortunately said stuff won't see the light of day for a long while yet.**

**smokiesgirl: Thank-you! =D**


	7. Chapter 7: Past and Future

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence! **

**Ha! We're getting going again guys! This chapter is one of the reasons I've been so slow on the updates. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 7: Past and Future

His brother paused and Donatello finally had a chance to interject, "When did this announcement of hers come to light?"

He sighed, "Just over a week ago. She had the surgery yesterday or I guess the day before yesterday now. She doesn't come out of the hospital 'til after the weekend."

"She hasn't actually seen you?"

"No," Raphael glanced up from his hands in which he had been adamantly fixated on during the entirety of his tale. "But I'm supposed to pick her up Monday morning."

"I see," was all the purple-clad turtle could summon from his mind at the moment.

Raphael's tale had been a lot to digest. Normally, his older brother was far from such verbosity, but it quickly became clear – when Donatello first tried to interpret and was completely ignored – Raphael needed his catharsis. It really wasn't all that surprising considering how long his sibling had kept Mabel Morrison from everyone, after all, had he not already kept what Donatello deemed a far more life-changing secret from his family for the last five years? No, it wasn't surprising at all.

What did surprise Donatello was that up until a week ago, his brother had apparently never shifted in public. By the sounds of things, the only person the red-clad turtle had ever allowed to see him change was Leonardo. With that in mind, the younger turtle began to realize the gravity behind Raphael's decision to change for Mrs. Morrison's sake. Even more startling was that Raphael seemed willing to do so again if it meant keeping his friendship with this woman. Yet, clearly, if Raphael had no qualms with transforming, he would have done so years ago, but for reasons unknown, he had continued to keep his true form in front of the woman. Donatello doubted Raphael would have even confessed his secret ability to another soul if not for Mrs. Morrison. It left the purple-clad turtle with a lump of cold jealousy in his throat.

Sighing Donatello continued his interrogation, "Raph, now correct me if I'm wrong, but until last week, you'd never transformed for anyone but Leo."

His brother quirked an eye ridge before nodding, "Yeah."

"And you did it not for me," Donatello folded his arms across his plastron, "but for this woman, Mrs. Morrison."

Raphael sent his eyes plummeting back to his fingers, "Yes."

That reaction helped stem Donatello's emotions, "But then you feel guilty about it."

His brother let his eyes fall closed for an instant, "Yeah."

"And you wanted to talk to somebody about her, but it couldn't be Leo because Leo's a bit of a prick when comes to us making new friends."

A tiny smirk flitted across the elder turtle's face, "More or less."

"So your solution was presented when you saw the coronal mass ejection on the News." Donatello felt that egg of envy crack a little, "You realized it gave you the perfect opportunity to come out to me."

Catching the subtle change in his brother's tone, Raphael looked up to nod allowing his brother to plow on, "Which you partially did, but I gather, at the last minute you had a case of cold feet."

Raphael sighed, "I did mean to tell you everything then Don."

Donatello merely waved him off and continued charging, "I didn't prod further, but now that this woman has had her surgery you knew you were running out of time and that little hamster wheel of yours was risking detonation. I'm guessing Leo also informed you that I tried poking him for information and then, you finally plucked up the courage to tell me."

Even though his brother's mouth was clearly frowning, Raphael kept his cool, "Right so I figured why not now? You were alone in the garage and everyone else was asleep."

Rolling his eyes Donatello snorted, "Ok that answers how we came to be here tonight." He became solemn once more, "What I'm more concerned with is why you've waited so long to tell anyone the truth. What makes this woman so different that you would not only change for her, but change for me as well so you can have someone to talk to about it?"

Raphael stood his ground, "Because Don, she was the one human besides April and Casey that I could just be me around. She just accepted me for what am I. My temper, my stupidity, my asshole's disposition. She took it all and still treats me with kindness. Amber eyes urged Donatello's brown for understanding "Don she…"

The pieces began to click,"Treats you like the son she never had. She's like… She's like a mother to you, isn't she, Raph?"

Exhaling in relief at Donatello offering this branch of leeway, Raphael nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I love Splinter, but don't you ever wonder what it would have been like to have a mom going up? I mean, didn't you ever wonder about _her_ Don? About the one who brought us into this life?"

Brown eyes widened as Donatello's previous feelings dissolved on the spot.

He had.

A long time ago when he was young, sometimes Donatello would absently wonder what it might have been like to grow up as normal turtles. He knew they would be raised in a much different fashion than human children, and yet between the influence of the humans above and their altered DNA, there had been a time when he wished for such an individual in their life. But Donatello had never been one to dwell in the realm of long lost memories and forgotten dreams. He lived for the future and stuck to the present. Those past days of being a pet shop terrapin, well he couldn't imagine any experience worth trading his intellect for, and so soon too did those thoughts join the others lost, until Raphael had reminded him of their existence.

With dust in his vision Donatello quietly murmured, "A long time ago… When we were newly mutated. Honestly, I haven't thought about it for years."

Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder Raphael continued, "I figured you would, but the fact that you're even listening proves I was right to talk to you. Leo… Well Leo knows next to everything about me, but he's too content with what he has. He doesn't dream like you and I do Donnie. You dream of the future…" He gave a dark chuckle, "Heh. And I dream of the past."

"And this, Mrs. Morrison, gave you a taste of what you thought you'd never have."

Amber met brown, "Right, and now that I have it, I can't bear to let it go."

Donatello felt resigned and exhausted, "So what's the problem? Just play human a few hours a week."

Raphael's brows furrowed as he shook his head, "No Don, don't you get it? I wanted a mom, and a mother loves her child no matter what he is. Unconditionally. Mrs. M. would not love me if I told her the truth, and so now I'm stuck hiding from her by transforming."

The younger could see the frustration in this brother's expression. "You can't win; either way you lose the mother you always dreamt of."

"Exactly." Raphael's voice was bitter, "I want to transform to keep her, but even if I do keep my human form, she will never know me for who I truly am, and without her even knowing it, I will no longer be like a son to her."

He was steadily developing a headache, "Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?"

That was the wrong thing to say, for the instant the words left Donatello's mouth, Raphael was on his feet growling, "Excuse me?!"

"Cool it Raph." Donatello pulled himself up, "I'm just saying you've know this woman almost five years and never once has she treated you as less than you are. Maybe… And I'm not saying just jump the gun and do it… But maybe it's worth opening up to her a little. Revealing the truth slowly, bit by bit. So eventually you won't feel the need to hide."

Raphael replied flatly, "You mean lie."

"Stop condemning yourself!" Donatello snapped, his patience wearing thin, "We all have a right to be wary of humans. Caution, and admittedly some lying is how we've survived this long Raph."

Raphael straightened while gesturing furiously, "Yeah lying to scum balls who ain't done an honest day's work in their life, but this is Mrs. M. I'm talking about Don. She's different."

At this point all Donatello wanted was to go to bed. He had more than enough information to keep his mind content and he needed time to digest it, "I gave you my advice Raph. It's up to you what you choose, but for the record, I think you should be worrying less about telling Mrs. Morrison, and more about telling Mikey and Master Splinter."

Donatello knew it had to be said, but he did not like the dark look Raphael was bestowing on him, "I can't just tell them Don."

"Why not?" His own hackles raised, Donatello spun on his brother, "Are you saying you don't trust your family either?"

Raphael startled at Donatello's spark, "I never said that."

"Then what Raph?" Donatello's remaining patience was quickly waning, "This is kind of something you should have told us."

Donatello knew it had been a poor strategy to send his brother on the defense. He knew as well as his brothers that a trapped Raphael was a dangerous Raphael. The larger turtle snarled, "Look Don, even if I did just magically have control the instant I realized what was going on, do you really think me, the black sheep of this family, would want to isolate himself more by admitting to this?" Raphael stepped further into the younger's space, "To admitting I can walk among the humans freely? To admit that I gained a boon in exchange for all those Utrom lives? To admit that if I wanted I could walk out that door and go make a life which I can never share with my family? Maybe you can live for the future and forget the past Don, but I sure has hell can't!"

Raphael hissed the last line before storming to the garage's exit. Flustered at his own negligence Donatello spluttered, "Raph-"

"NO DON!" He roared, "YOU THINK I INTENDED TO HURT YOU LIKE THIS? TO HURT ANYONE? EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE; EVERYTHING I HAVE ALWAYS DONE WAS SO I COULD PROTECT THOSE I LOVE." His voice lowered to a cruel whisper, "Too bad it will _never_ be enough."

And he left, slamming the door in his wake.

* * *

**A/N Not super long (at least better than the last one), but things are starting to happen! Hopefully you guys liked it :)**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Mr. E. I know so short… I meant to have chapter 7 done sooner, but geez it was being annoying. So much chapter shifting and rewriting had to be done. I swear I wrote what I thought would be chapter 7 probably at least 3 times before I finally got this out XD **

**Raigon: Yay! Glad to see you again! Haha it's been slow to come, but so far I'm ok with how it's going. It's definitely taken some unexpected turns than what I initially imagined it to be. Thanks for coming back for more :)**

**Badger: I know! Don't worry IT IS COMING! Mikey actually has a really big role in this fic (I know I'm taking forever to get to him, but alas some stuff needed to come up first). So please bear with me just a little longer! Once he comes in, he has a bunch of POV's. I PROMISE! **


	8. Chapter 8: I've Never Worn Shoes

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but am forever grateful for their existence. **

**Here's a nice long one for you guys (just shy of 4000 words)! The first few pages have been literally written for months, but the chapter previous and the one following were not XD Thus my delay. Anyways, thank-you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 8: I've Never Worn Shoes

Raphael looked at the clock, "_10 o'clock. They're late. Peachy_."

If Raphael had been told a few weeks ago that he would be sitting in the middle of one of New York City's largest and busiest hospitals on a Monday morning he would have thought it was a joke. Yet, here he was, in broad daylight, engulfed by the smell of disinfectant and latex scowling in a waiting room. A child and her mother walked past, where he sat with his arms folded, without a second glance. Raphael could just not get used to that.

Here he was, a mutant turtle and no one knew. Every human he had come across since after he transformed a few hours ago had not given him a second thought. Well that was not entirely true. He was more than a little pleased by how many ladies had looked him over and _not_ in disgust. As they ran their eyes over him as he walked by, he knew that they were not judging him as a mutant turtle. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, and if he didn't feel so damn guilty about his brothers hiding in the sewers below, he would have been wondering why he hadn't done this years ago. Thoughts of his previous conversation with Donatello – followed by a weekend of Raphael-enforced-silence – only deepened the lines on his face of soft human flesh.

After he changed into a human in Mrs. Morrison's bathroom that fateful day, there was no going back. So when she had politely asked if Raphael would pick her up from the hospital after her surgery, he had to say yes. Naturally, he spent the following days perfecting his human form from the safety of his bedroom, but come early that Monday morning, he was ready.

The first challenge was leaving the Lair undetected. Michelangelo would not care if he left and Donatello already knew he was going but – for the sake of preserving his face – would say nothing. The true obstacle was his blue-clad sibling. Leonardo would be far less lenient if Raphael did enlighten him on the nature of his business away from their sewer sanctuary. Consequently, Raphael had anticipated that his brothers would still be awake at the time of his departure and was not unsettled when he peeked out of his bedroom door to see them lounging about the Lair. The red-clad turtle silently crept back into the safety of his room and had transformed accordingly. Moments later, a small brown rat poked his whiskered nose around the corner, before swiftly scampering towards his trajectory.

If Donatello saw anything, he didn't show it. Said turtle didn't even peek up from his circuit board as the rodent passed. Michelangelo barely glanced in his direction before returning his attention to his video game screen. Raphael's little rat heart only beat faster as he approached the final hurdle before he reached the exit and his freedom. Leonardo was sitting on a mat drinking a cup of tea while playing solitaire on the floor. When the blue-clad turtle detected soft clicking from tiny mammalian claws on the concrete, he instantly diverted his attention from the card in his hand to the fuzzy being before him.

Raphael knew he had taken every possible step to ensure his appearance was exactly as any other normal sewer rat. His fur was slightly matted, one of his ears had a chunk missing, and his eyes were a beady black, yet if anyone would notice something was amiss, it would be Leonardo. Under the turtle's penetrating gaze, he froze. As slowly as possible, while keeping the rest of his body perfectly still, he craned his head just enough to catch the reptile's line of vision. His mouth went abruptly dry when Leonardo sardonically quirked an eye ridge. He knew he had been caught when his older brother's eyes flicked up to Raphael's room then to his remaining siblings before settling once more on their original target.

Determined to not break guise under his silent interrogation, Raphael continued to stand stock still before the turtle. When his brother jumped to his feet, he bolted as fast as his little rat legs could carry him. Leonardo's hand flew so close he felt his fur ripple under the turtle's scales. His brother's miss had bought him valuable time, for in the seconds it took Leonardo to pivot and lock once more onto his prey, Raphael had made a last moment decision to switch directions and pelt under the larger vertebrate's feet. By the time the blue-clad turtle had reoriented himself on the rodent's new trajectory, Raphael was already inches from the Lair's pool and aquatic exit.

Springing into the air, Raphael had already begun his next transformation. It hurt like a bitch and left his head spinning, but what dove into the water before Leonardo was not a tiny rat, but a three-foot blue marlin. As Raphael sliced through the surface he heard his eldest brother curse and found himself laughing silently at Michelangelo's voice, "Yo Donnie, remind me not to play cards with Leo. If he gets this worked up over solitaire, imagine him in bridge."

Once he had ensured that there was plenty of space between a submerged or land-traversing Leonardo, so as not to be intercepted, Raphael breached his scaly marlin body out of the water and finally took on his current human appearance. It had taken him slightly longer to reach the hospital due to his aquatic detour, but despite the minor setback, he still had arrived right on time.

Now several hours later, he was in a hospital pretending to read an article on the benefits of a gluten-free diet – whatever the hell that was – as if he had been doing this his whole life. If only he could just stop fidgeting for five minutes, but alas, the mutant turtle-turned-human was far from relaxed.

Raphael looked at the clock and mentally cursed, "_10:35. Fuck."_

Patience had never been his strength. His brothers said his lack of this particular virtue made him rash and impulsive in battle. Raphael preferred to view it as thinking with his fists. Either way, there was no disputing his deficiency.

Seriously considering stabbing his sai into the clock for the fiftieth time today, Raphael knew he was alarmingly close to his last nerve. He had done remarkably well considering his history. Nothing as of yet had been broken and no injuries as of yet had been incurred. That would change very soon if the woman sitting nearby didn't stop the shouting match she was having with her phone.

Raphael ground his teeth together, and it was with great effort that he resisted joining in the infuriating verbal bout with his own crass remarks. He squeezed his eyes closed before lowering them to his feet, attempting yet again to zone the woman out. His trance was broken by a female voice, "Raphael?"

Amber eyes startled from their current scenic view of gaudy green linoleum to abruptly zero in and crash onto a red-headed nurse who waited patiently in her blue scrubs for someone to respond. Trying to act as if such an interaction was absolutely nothing new or bizarre to him, Raphael pulled himself to his feet and nodded at the woman as he approached, "Yeah?"

She glanced at her clipboard and then at him. In his current shape, he was slightly taller than the young freckled individual. That was another thing that left him on edge – being taller than humans for a change. In his typical five foot form, nearly every adult human had a good few inches on him. Currently, he stood around 5, 10 – not super tall, but by no means mutant turtle stature. Her efficient voice plucked him out of his thoughts, "You are the Raphael Mrs. Mabel Morrison declared as her check-out companion today?"

Disgruntled by the nurse's appraising stare, Raphael sniped, "Wouldn't have answered if I wasn't."

Raising her eyebrows, obviously unimpressed by the twenty-something, dark-haired, and amber-eyed youth, she responded coldly, "Follow me, _Raphael_."

Ducking his head slightly as she turned and strode down the hallway, Raphael silently berated himself for failing in the social skills department for the umpteenth time in his life. Trotting to catch up with his irritated guide, he attempted a cheerful tone – at least by his standards – "Is Mrs. M. ok? Can she see now?"

Softening her mouth at his attempt at civility, she gestured him into a room, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

There on the bed, sat a beaming Mrs. Morrison. Despite, the nurse awaiting his response, Raphael found himself frozen in the doorway. Tentatively, he took a step forward and a pair of blue eyes turned in his direction. Except this time, they did not stare at him blankly. No, now they crinkled at the edges as Mabel Morrison's eyes saw him – or what she believed to be him – for the first time. Raphael whispered as he approached, "Mrs. M.?"

He did not think that smile could widen further, "Oh Raphael! They did it! I can see again and I can see you!"

Even as his gut rolled uncomfortably at his deceit, he could not help but contract Mrs. Morrison's sheer, penetrating happiness. Raphael released his own marvelous human-faced grin as he spoke with nothing but pure sincerity, "That's great Mrs. M.!"

The nurse coughed to regain their attention, "Well Mrs. Morrison, if you have no further questions for the doctor, you are free to go. Please do not forget to fill that prescription and we'll see you for your follow-up in a few days."

"Thank-you dear," Mrs. Morrison nodded gratefully and the nurse flashed her own brief smile before departing. Watching the woman depart, Raphael was startled when a warm hand grasped his, "Thank-you for coming today, Raphael."

He has having difficulty breathing, but miraculously did not falter with his cool demeanor, "Like I said before Mrs. M., it's no big deal."

Holding onto his hand for balance, she pulled her wizened bones from the mattress, "Somehow I doubt that," she turned to a nearby chair and began to gather her coat and purse, "But either way, I am truly grateful and I hope you realize how much your coming today means to me."

Feeling his cheeks burn and knowing that without his green skin they were swiftly turning scarlet, he rubbed the back of his head only to be made more uncomfortable by the short hair that his fingers brushed. Freezing his hand at a loss of how to continue, he muttered, "I guess it's been a big step for us both."

Releasing his hand, Mrs. Morrison shuffled to the door, "I suppose it has hasn't it? Come on Raphael, I'll treat you to an ice cream on the way home."

He was immediately beside her, "You don't have to do that Ma'am."

"Raphael you know how I feel about you calling me Ma'am," at his bowed head she laughed, "I don't have to, but I want to."

Chuckling, he shoved his hands into the pouch of the black hoodie he had eventually settled on after endless hours of changing shapes in front of his bedroom mirror. Underneath was a red t-shirt accompanied by basic blue jeans and sneakers. He imagined that he had acted like a girl getting ready for prom, but instead of trying to stand out, Raphael wanted to blend in as much as possible. Based on the lack of screaming in his direction, he figured he was doing a pretty good job of it so far.

The pair paused briefly as the automatic glass doors slid open, and Mrs. Morrison gasped in wonder at the bright sunshine and blue sky. Letting his eyes follow her trail of sight to November's last red and gold leaves clinging to nearby sycamore and maple, he let a little grin dance on his lips. The elder dug out her periwinkle gloves from her long royal blue dress coat. After they were on her hands, she frowned at her young companion as she adjusted her hat, "Raphael, I know it's sunny, but you should have known better than to not wear a coat. You'll catch your death of cold!"

He smirked at the thought of all the far more threatening things that had nearly done him in on countless occasions, but when her brow furrowed further, he felt a pang of something. Recognizing that she could now read his facial expressions, Raphael realized their relationship was quickly escalating in complications. The mutant had never been good at hiding his emotions. That did not stop him from trying to rearrange his features into that of accommodating politeness, "Don't worry Mrs. M., I'm wearing more than I normally would."

She looked far from reassured, "Please tell me all these years you haven't been running around in the winter like this."

He could only offer her a sheepish smile. It was true, despite their endothermic nature, he and his brothers could not afford to be impeded by coats and scarves on their missions. Other than their masks, they only ever carried the essentials. Besides, ninja didn't wear mittens. She shook her head as she turned towards the street, "Well I suppose if it hasn't killed you by now, you'll probably survive…"

Trying a new tactic, Raphael chuckled as they crossed at the red, "I'm made from tougher stuff than you think Mrs. M."

"I don't doubt it," She sighed, "but I do wish you'd take better care of yourself, dear."

"I take care of myself," but at the flood of memories involving the multitudes of cuts, bruises, and breaks he had endured over the years, he amended, "Well mostly."

Once more his thoughts began to trail towards his conversation with Donatello and the nature of his bleak thoughts must have been obvious to the strangely perceptive woman, "Is everything all right?"

Shoving his fists into his hoodie so that she would not see him clenching them, he spoke in a voice as nonchalant as possible, "Naw. Just thinking about a fight with my brother. Same old same old."

Purposely oblivious to his preference to drop the subject, she questioned him further, "You and Leonardo have another disagreement?"

Without even thinking he hissed, "Donatello."

While he frowned at his openness, Mrs. Morrison continued, "You hardly ever mention disagreeing with him. Whatever could possibly have left you two on such poor terms?"

This time Raphael curbed his tongue, "Don't worry about it Mrs. M." Using their arrival at their destination as an escape, Raphael held the door open for Mrs. Morrison hoping that deciding on frozen delights would distract her from probing the subject further.

Unsurprisingly, she refused to let him pay – which was good because shape-shifting made it difficult to carry cash – before they claimed their territory at a red plastic upholstered booth. Feeling anxious waiting for Mrs. Morrison to shed her coat, Raphael delayed, by pulling off his own hoodie. Ensuring it remained in physical contact with his body – so that it wouldn't turn into a pool of mutagenic sludge after two minutes – he settled himself. He didn't think too much of action until shortly after both had sat, as he began to dig into his strawberry sundae, she gasped behind her cup containing one scoop vanilla and one scoop of maple walnut, "Raphael?! What happened to your arms?"

Immediately panicking that he had botched the shift somehow and left his arms scaly and green, Raphael jerked his left appendage out to study it. Seeing nothing but normal pale human skin, he raised an eyebrow worried he had missed some obvious part of human forelimb anatomy, "What's wrong with them?"

"There's nothing wrong with them…" She suddenly looked rather embarrassed, "You just have so many scars…"

It was then Raphael realized his mistake. He hadn't really cared what his arms had looked like as long as they appeared unmistakably human. Plus, he so often summoned the hoodie right away that he failed to notice the many scars that were just a part of who he was. Years of battles, years of training, and years of tomfoolery with his brothers had left his muscular arms looking less than pristine. All the scars on these pale appendages were the same as those he proudly carried when they were green, but few ordinary young men would carry such an impressive collection of marks. Feeling stifled under her scrutiny, he mumbled, "They're nothing," as he pulled back on his hoodie, "Just some scratches."

Mrs. Morrison was suddenly very serious, "No they're not," she made a reach for his hand, which he pulled away leaving her eyes widen in shock. "What happened to you, Raphael?"

Feeling his walls screaming up in defense, he averted her gaze, but then her voice caught as she said his name, "Raphael?" forcing him to look up despite himself. Her eyes were unmistakeably threatening with tears and suddenly he felt like the biggest ass on the planet. A total dishonourable, murdering, lying scum ball.

Then he saw the skin from his recently retracted hand crawl and she saw it too.

He tore his hand away to hide it under the table, but he knew the damage had been done. Her quiet voice broke through once more, "When are you going to tell me your real story, Raphael?"

Amber eyes flicked up to be captured by her blue, and finally he found his voice, "I… I can't."

"Who says you can't? Yourself, others, or your fear?"

Mrs. Morrison's face was unnaturally somber, and Raphael found himself wondering if she had suspected something long before her sight was returned to her. He was silent for a moment before he exhaled, "You sound like my Father."

"That's because parents only want the best for their children Raphael."

Thinking of his late night in the garage with Donatello, his heart skipped a beat. He looked at her sharply, "Don't say that."

"Why? It must come as no surprise that I view you like a son Raphael," then her eyes began to glisten again, "Or maybe I've just missed the signs and have long overstepped my boundaries."

"What?!" He shook his head ferociously, "It ain't nothing like that Mrs. M.! Trust me, if you knew the truth, you would want nothing to do with me."

"I already know the truth Raphael, and it is the young man I see before me. Who has helped me and been there for me all these years. Do you think so little of me that whatever tale you have to tell would ever change that?" Not waiting for his response, she rose abandoning her long melted dessert, "Now, I am going home. You may accompany me if you wish."

"I'm not letting you walk home alone." He replied bluntly.

"Then you better hurry up," she crisply spoke as she dragged on her coat. Raphael grabbed the half-empty cups and threw them in the wastebasket before catching up to the woman who had already departed the ice cream parlor.

The journey to Mrs. Morrison's apartment was far from pleasant. Neither spoke a word during the entire trek. Even worse, Raphael's discomfort was only grew by the steadily increasing frequency of skin tremors. Every time he had to bite back the pain, so as not to cry out, he prayed that the elderly woman did not notice. Finally, when he was almost ready to just dive into the nearest manhole and ditch the old lady where she stood, they turned the corner of the alley leading to Mrs. Morrison's back door.

After fiddling with her keys in the lock, she unceremoniously shoved the door open before facing him. Further disarmed by a ball of white fur hurling herself joyfully into his arms, Raphael withered under the woman's blue eyes. She appeared fully ready to tear a strip into him, but upon watching Lucy curl into his chest she sighed, "Lucy always was a good judge of character."

Unsure of how to respond he looked at his shoe-clad feet before looking up, "This is the first time I've worn shoes to your place."

"Beg pardon?" She looked completely taken aback.

He tried the waters again, "I've never worn them. Never needed to. I only did today so that I would blend in." He gestured at himself, "All of this was so I'd look normal."

She shook her head then gestured to her home, "I think I'm going to need a drink before you tell this whole story, Raphael."

Chuckling slightly he followed her to the kitchen, "You and me both."

Kneeling beside a cabinet by the sink, the grey-haired lady began to push pots and pans aside, "It's been sitting in here for years, but I imagine it's still good." At last she found what she was looking for and promptly stood procuring a bottle of clear liquid. Raphael raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know you drank Mrs. M."

"Not often," She placed the small bottle of vodka on the table before recovering two glass tumblers, "But every so often one needs a little something extra. This bottle is probably over ten years old, but I've never opened it so I imagine it's just as strong as the day Percy bought it."

After pouring a generous amount in each glass she raised it, "Anything you want to say Raphael?"

"Uh…" he lifted his glass, "To seeing again?"

She nodded and added her own piece, "And to allowing others to see you."

CLINK. They then both grimaced as the liquid burned down their throats, and much to Raphael's delight his hand's skin crawled again. It was the most painful spasm yet and left him grabbing his fingers as he hissed, "Shit." Looking up meekly after he regained control he apologized, "Uh, sorry Ma'am."

Mrs. Morrison ignored the apology and was already examining his now still hand, "So it wasn't my eyes playing tricks at the parlor. Your skin crawled then just as it did now."

"Yeah," he muttered darkly, "Its timing is always perfect."

She pulled up a chair beside him, "Timing?"

Curling his hands on his thighs he bit out, "I've been in this form for too long with too much stress. I'm going to have to change soon."

Her eyes widened, "Ch-change? Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"I've been lying to you Mrs. M." He stood abruptly, turning away to study anything but her, "I'm not human."

* * *

**A/N Queue dramatic music! I'm such a jerk leaving you with another cliffhanger, and on a Friday too – for shame lol. Anyway… in case you were wondering a blue marlin is a particularly speedy kind of fish. Also, to avoid nakedness/not having weapons, Raphael can make clothing articles and the like. The catch being either said things stay attached to his person or shortly after losing contact they revert to sludge. It's not in any way important to the plot, just my headcanon.**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**flikaroo: All I can say is maybe XD, but it's true, my 2k3 Raph def makes things much harder for himself than they need to be. Thanks for commenting :D**

**Raigon: Yeah, so much angst is happening right now… I never intend to have it happen, but it does. Alas, even though this is the last fic in the arc, Raph still has lots of growing to do before the end. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mr. E: AHHHH! I'm so jealous right now! I haven't seen it yet, but I WANT TO! So badly! Alas, it may not happen for a few weeks yet *bawls*. In the meantime TMNT shall keep me sane ;) Actually, that's one of the things I loved most about 2k3. I mean it get much focus, but I felt Raph and Don had such a good repertoire going between the two of them. The H.A.T.E. episode makes me crack up every time! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**PhGim.7: My sentiments exactly… Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Mother's Love

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**Because I hate leaving you guys with such an awful cliffhanger.**

** Behold! A new chapter!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 9: A Mother's Love

For a moment as she stared at the young man's back, all she could do was listen to the deafening tick-tock of the clock above the stove. Her Raphael – the boy she had known these last five years – had just told her that he wasn't human.

At first she wanted to laugh at the sheer absurdity of his statement. All of those impulses were abruptly staunched as she spied the boy's shaking body and another unnatural quiver of the skin on his wrist. Besides, Raphael had never lied to her before – although now he was claiming that for years he had done just that. Still why would anyone jest about such a thing? She didn't know what to do. All she could do was repeat foolishly, "You're not human."

He did not turn to face her as he folded his arms making another hiss of pain, "I'm not human."

Wanting to avoid them both continuing to sound like parrots she found her nerve, "You're going to have to do better than that Raphael. Besides your skin's _condition,_ you look like a perfectly normal _human_ boy."

He shook his head as he met her gaze, "I'm not." He unfolded his arms, "See."

Mabel's eyes must have rivaled her tea saucers. There before her eyes, were two very green and very scaly three-fingered arms. Skimming her eyes over them she briefly noted how the cloth of his sweater's fabric seemed to transition seamlessly into the reptilian – _yes reptilian_ – flesh. "Your arms…" She whispered before helplessly meeting his amber gaze.

Raphael gave a bitter and dark laugh, "My arms." His eyes hardened, "Do you want me to show you the rest?"

Somehow it just wasn't computing in her brain, yet so many of his subtle hints over the years were teasing her mind. She murmured, "This is the first time you've entered my house looking like this. Isn't it?"

He gave a curt nod, "Yeah…"

"And you kept coming back because you thought I would never know."

He looked shamefully away, "Yes." Then he forced himself to meet her eyes, "But that's why I'm showing you now. Before you could always see me without your eyes. Now that you have them back, I want you to really _see_ me."

Taking a step back, his face crinkled in concentration before he bowed over in a cry of agony. Despite seeing the flesh quivering on the boy before her, Mabel could not leave him suffering. As he changed, she could not help but wrap her arms around him after crying, "Raphael!"

Skin, and hair fused under her fingertips, realigning themselves into scale and shell. Suddenly, all was still. She looked down at the boy in her arms, and those same startling amber eyes returned her gaze.

Slowly, Mabel peeled herself from her embrace, but before she began her battle to stand, Raphael was at her side. Carefully he guided her arthritic limbs back to her chair, before finally taking a step back and silently giving her permission to allow her eyes to rove over every detail of the being before her.

Green.

That was the first and most persistent thought that kept screaming for her attention. His feet had two toes each and somehow over the course of the change, he had acquired a belt with a pair of what looked much like gardening tongs just as his face now bore a mask of blazing crimson whose tails brushed his shoulders. His limbs were nothing short of muscle, and although he wasn't very tall, he looked as though he could snap her in half if he wanted.

Still her mind kept revisiting the green. Raphael was just so very _green_. He was coated in dark emerald scales everywhere except where his body separated into the smooth, hard armour of yellow plating on his front. She had only seen a brief glimpse, but she knew he bore thicker dark plating on his back. Then it hit her and she exhaled in wonder, "You're a turtle."

Seeing her eyes sparkle as she started to smile, Raphael's red mask crinkled as he dared to give his own tiny grin, "I'm a turtle."

"A very big turtle."

He smirked, "That's cuz I'm a mutant Mrs. M."

"That can change into a human?"

He nodded and she asked, "Your brothers too?"

Rubbing the back of his green dome of a skull, he replied nervously, "Uh no. I'm the only one. My bros are turtles 24/7."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I was foolish to worry."

He tilted his head, "Mrs. M.?"

"Here I thought you had gotten involved with those Purple Dragon miscreants and instead I find out you're actually green." Her tone suddenly became sharp, "Why didn't you tell me, Raphael?"

The mutant turtle before her slumped back into his chair, "Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

Mabel frowned in confusion, "Who else have you been telling?"

"It's not what you think Mrs. M." He rubbed the leather wrapping the pommels of his forks, "For a long time no one but Leo knew about this whole shape-shifting thing."

Nodding in understanding, she reached out and took one of his hands, "And that's why you and Donatello fought."

"More or less I guess," He looked down where her small wrinkled hands cradled his massive left, "Doesn't this freak you out Mrs. M.? You know, when most people see me they run screaming."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it a bit strange." She looked down and squeezed his hand, "Part of me keeps thinking these eyes of mine are just overwhelmed by being able to see again, but then I feel your scales beneath my fingers and I know it must be true." Her eyes found his, "I've known you nearly five years Raphael, and I've seen the best of you and the worst of you. I've come to know that hot temper of yours and your pigheadedness, but I've also learned of your compassion and your loyalty. You've shown me your heart and no matter what form you decide to keep it in, you will always be welcome here."

"Mrs. M…" He shook his head staring at his knees, "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say dear," She removed her hand and rose from her chair, "But I imagine you probably need to have a conversation with Donatello."

Standing he grimaced, "And Mikey and Sensei too."

"Well then," she smiled, "Don't let this old lady keep you."

She followed him to the door and after he pulled it open he turned back to her as she spoke, "I'll see you next Thursday?"

Amber eyes widened before Mabel suddenly found herself engulfed by his muscular green arms. Only for a moment did she hesitate but not because of his hard shell and smooth scales. It was from shock. Never before had Raphael hugged her. Feeling tears well in her eyes, she returned his embrace, "Thanks Mrs. M."

Just as quickly as it began, it was over and he was backing into the shadows of her alley. After a brief exhale of pain, no longer did a giant turtle stand before her, but the familiar young human from earlier. He gave a nod and disappeared into the street.

Mabel eased the door closed. After turning the deadbolt and locking the chain, she leaned her forehead for a moment upon the cool wood. All this time and she never knew Raphael's secret. Sometimes she would wonder, but never did her imagination even begin to summon such a reality to be truth. To think he had to bare such a burden out of fear of her rejection pained her greatly.

Yes, it did indeed make her heart clench, but Mabel understood. Their world was not an accepting place. If it had been her, she would have hidden too. Yet, Raphael had dared to trust her, despite his fear. Mabel fathomed at the sheer courage the boy possessed. He was a rare soul and one that deserved a mother's protection. She could not offer him much, but Mabel Morrison swore, as long as she lived, Raphael would always find a warm bed waiting for him in her home, and always it would be made from a mother's love and acceptance.

* * *

**A/N Hopefully this wasn't too over-the-top mushy for you guys. Yes, I think it would definitely be a huge shock for Mrs. M., but over the last five years she has come to view Raphael as her son and loves him regardless of his appearance. Oh well, even if it is a tad sappy I think I can get away with it since tomorrow is Mother's Day.**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewer:**

**Raigon: Bam! Two chapters and one cliff hanger solved! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

Michelangelo did not know what was up with his brothers. Leonardo had been in a foul mood all day since losing to himself at solitaire, and Donatello was little better. Apparently, he and Raphael were in the middle of a battle to the death, with silence as the only weapon. So far, Raphael appeared to be winning, but in Donatello's defense, Michelangelo thought the red-clad turtle wasn't entirely playing fair by either locking himself in his room or disappearing from the Lair all day. Normally, Michelangelo would have just let things run their course, but Master Splinter's condition had worsened as the afternoon progressed. Now was not the time for his brothers to be fighting.

They all knew it was coming; they had known for months. That still didn't make it easier when Michelangelo brought his Sensei his noon medicine to see his Father curled up in agony from the bone-rattling spasms. Using every ounce of his infamous speed and loud voice, Michelangelo had Donatello and Leonardo in their Master's chambers within minutes. Therein began what would probably be one of the longest days of his life.

It did not help that as the hours ticked by, there was no sign of Raphael. It was now after four o'clock and the three remaining turtles briefly gathered in the kitchen. Donatello was meticulously prepping the next dose of Splinter's pain medication while Leonardo murmured quietly at his side. More than a little perturbed by his brothers' insistence at continuing whatever-the-shell-it-was-they-were-doing, the youngest turtle declared from his place at the table, "Raph should be here. I'm going to call him."

Leonardo frowned, "I told you he doesn't have his phone on him."

"You know I've been wondering about that, Leo. _How do you know?_" Michelangelo raised his eye ridges questioningly at the elder. "I haven't seen you call him."

"I know," Michelangelo did not miss Leonardo's quick but pointed glare in Donatello's direction before continuing, "Because he doesn't want to be found."

"Leo, Master Splinter is _dying_," the orange-clad turtle folded his arms, "Now is not the time for hide-and-seek."

Leonardo glared sharply at Donatello, "It's not my fault he's hiding."

The middle turtle bristled, "Stop looking at me like that Leo! I did not push him. Everything he told me was of his own free will."

The blue-clad leader looked far from convinced, "Then why haven't you two spoken in days, Don?"

"It's complicated…" Donatello clearly looked uncomfortable under Leonardo's steely attention, "But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Irritated at being ignored – again – Michelangelo audibly huffed, "Sure leave the baby bro out of the loop. I'll just sit here and continue to breathe your hot air."

Leonardo and Donatello did not release each other's glare for a moment. Disregarding Michelangelo's comment completely, Leonardo spoke his voice full of unsaid accusations, "You know where he is. Don't you, Don?"

Donatello said nothing, but by breaking out of Leonardo's stare, confirmed that clearly the eldest was right in his assumption. When the silence continued, Michelangelo snapped, "What is with you guys? Master Splinter is _dying_ and should have us in there with him. Not fighting over who is going to go find Raph."

The blue-clad turtle finally acknowledged his youngest sibling, "He's right Don. We need to find him."

"I can go Leo-" Donatello protested.

"No," The addressed mutant interrupted, "Master Splinter needs to be made comfortable and you're the only one who knows how to properly administer his medication. Mikey and I will go find him." He paused briefly before filling his voice with as much authority as possible, "Now, _where is he_?"

Clearly defeated, Donatello sighed, "Atlanger Alley, in Brooklyn."

Tilting his head in confusion Michelangelo asked, "Why is he-"

"Later Mikey," Leonardo yanked at the younger's arm, "I want to find Raph and get back here within the hour."

Giving Donatello a shrug, Michelangelo inwardly groaned to see him and Leonardo once again in the middle of stare wars. Thankfully, it did not last long, and soon the two siblings were streaking across the skyline in the sinking November sun.

Being forced to go out before dark only made Leonardo even worse company, "I hate being exposed like this."

Rolling his eyes at his brother's tone, Michelangelo changed the subject, "So uh, what's going on with you guys anyway?"

Leonardo sped up, "Nothing is "going on" Mikey."

"Right…" Michelangelo looked to the heavens for guidance when dealing with stubborn older siblings before easily catching up, "Because you and Don try to slice each other open with your eyes alone on a regular basis." At the elder's silence he pressed on counting on his fingers, "Oh and then there's the whole Raph and Don thing. I mean Raph might give you the silent treatment regularly, but he and Donnie _never_ fight."

His brother wouldn't even give him an inch, "It isn't your problem Mikey."

Michelangelo's eyes narrowed into slits behind his orange fabric. After a massive sprint of speed he leapt in from of the elder, causing Leonardo to skid to a halt, "Michelangelo!"

"Don't you "Michelangelo" me Leonardo!" He snapped, "You're my bros! How is any of this not my problem?!"

Leonardo glowered, "Look Mikey, this really isn't the… _Oh no…_"

""Oh no" what?" Seeing his brother's face blanch, Michelangelo spun around catching sight of what had caught Leonardo's attention, "Wait… Is… Is that _Raphael_?"

* * *

**A/N See I didn't forget about Mikey ;) **


	11. Chapter 11: A Shield

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 11: A Shield

Michelangelo was not encouraged by his brother's silence. There was his big brother, his piss-me-off-and-I'll-pound-your-face-in big brother _hugging_ an old lady. He was pretty sure they had somehow fallen into the Twilight Zone. Then, just when things couldn't get any stranger, the two below said their goodbyes and Raphael took a step back.

And transformed into a human.

Michelangelo gasped, "HOLY SHELL! LEO! Did you just see what I did?! Did Raph just morph into a _human_?!"

All Michelangelo heard in response was an audible curse. When he turned to question Leonardo further, said oldest brother was gone. Hearing a soft tap on the ground below, Michelangelo spied his brother land dead in front of Raphael – or what he thought was Raphael. Not wasting a second, Michelangelo pelted after his sibling just as Leonardo hissed, "_What the shell are you doing, Raphael?"_

Clearly shocked at the sight of one very furious Leonardo, the human gawked before answering in Raphael's unmistakable voice, "Leo I just-"

Michelangelo couldn't restrain himself, "RAPH! Is that you?!"

Once again the younger was ignored in favour of his older siblings continuing their own exclusive conversation as Raphael spun on Leonardo, "_You brought him?_ You promised Leo!"

The orange-clad-turtle spoke to no one who would listen, "Yeah bro, he brought me."

Leonardo countered back, "It wasn't like I anticipated this! This is your fault for transforming in broad daylight where _anyone_ could see you!"

Widening his eyes at the meaning behind Leonardo's statement, Michelangelo tried again, "Whoa who whoa. Leo?! You _knew_ Raph can go all pink and squishy?"

Raphael glowered only at Leonardo, "I had things under control Leo!"

The eldest snorted, "Right, because transforming in front of a human counts as "under control.""

"If you'd just get off your high horse for one second," The two combating brothers moved closer, "I could tell you-"

Before blows were exchanged Michelangelo jumped between their fire and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Finally, the youngest had their full attention. His voice clearly denoting that he was far from impressed, "Now is not the time! Master Splinter is _dying_!" He turned to give a venomous glare to the blue-clad turtle, "Remember Leo? Look, I am more than a little pissed myself right now, but we can yell at each later. Capiche?"

A gasp of pain came from Raphael and when Michelangelo spun around, the familiar form of his red-clad brother had taken the human's place. Feigning ignorance at the youngest's open mouth, Raphael spoke, "Master Splinter is _dying_?! Now?!"

"Yes now, Raph!" Regaining his verbal capacities, Michelangelo launched himself at the nearest fire escape, "Now get your shells in gear and let's go!"

As per Leonardo's prediction, the three returned to their subterranean home within the hour, but the moment they passed through the sliding metal door, they could feel the shift in the atmosphere. Not even daring to exchange looks for fear of what they'd see in their brothers' eyes, the three turtles bolted to Splinter's bedchambers. Within they found Donatello kneeling beside the head of their Sensei. Leonardo's voice quaked, "Is he?"

Donatello shook his head and it was at that moment the newly arrived mutants saw the hesitant rise and fall of their Master's chest. Exhaling in communal relief, Leonardo sat beside Donatello while Raphael and Michelangelo positioned themselves on the opposite side of the futon. Donatello gave the red-clad turtle a wary look and Raphael murmured, "'Sup Don?"

Michelangelo was all too aware of yet another silent exchange between his brothers that he had been omitted from, and distracted his annoyance by gently gasping the fragile rat's hand before his knees. Splinter gave a squeeze back that was no more forceful than a butterfly's wingbeat, before taking a rasping breath and whispering, "Ra-Raphael… Here?"

Feeling his always strong elder brother tremble beside him, Michelangelo gave Raphael a sympathetic look as he placed Splinter's hand into his. With his Sensei's hand firmly in his own, Raphael responded, "Yes Sensei, I am here."

Splinter sighed contentedly before daring to choke out another string of delicate words, "Raphael… My son… Donatello told me… Of your affliction…"

The emerald-scaled turtle visibly stiffened, but did not dare to tear his eyes away from his Master's for even a moment to glare at the younger. Michelangelo tilted his head in confusion at Raphael's "Oh."

At the tiny statement, cloudy black eyes opened, "My son… Are you so afraid… So fearful… You… Cannot trust… Family?"

Raphael rapidly shook his head, "No that ain't it at all Father! I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you, but I… But I… I couldn't."

"…Why Raphael? Why hide something… like this?"

"To protect you." Unable to keep his Father's stare, Raphael clenched his eyes shut, "I just wanted to protect you. I'm sorry Father…"

Michelangelo was unsure of how any of Raphael's actions could be justified as protection, but obviously Master Splinter understood, for he closed his eyes and whispered, "Ah…"

Splinter's eyes opened once more and focused on nothing, "My sons… A shield can only protect those… who stand behind it... If the shield cannot be held… it is useless to those it was… destined to protect… If you must… bear such a thing… Do not… carry… it alone…" His voice at the end was little more than a whisper.

That was the last time they heard their Sensei speak. He clung on for almost an hour more until that final inhale. Then all was silent and his chest did not rise again.

* * *

**A/N This one was short and left lot of things unaddressed, but trust me, it was important. Also, I know Master Splinter's death scene seemed a bit anticlimactic, but I did it on purpose. Although it comes in many different forms, death isn't glamorous like it's made out to be in pop culture, and so I wanted to approach Splinter's passing in more realistic – for lack of a better word – manner. Still… Bleh… I hate writing this kind of thing…**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**flikaroo: Yay! I'm glad it made somebody laugh XD I thought the image was pretty funny too. Yeah… Mikey is about to get a whole lot of spotlight… Thanks for all your awesome reviews! :D**

**Mr. E: Haha well I did post two chapters at once in your defense and I'm relieved that chapter 9 came out ok! **

**Also, yes he can form basic functional weapons like his sai. As long as the non-organic shape/structure can be visualized relatively easily (so he can't make guns because that's too intricate and he would never do that anyway) he can form it (I say non-organic because obviously living organisms are very complex, but the mutagen has access to Raph's genetic code which allows it access to the blueprints of all living things and in extension their shapes – I know a bit of a stretch/oversimplification but I'm going with it :p). However, he has to be careful if he throws/drops said weapons because they don't keep their shape very long away from their host (Raph). So, for example, Raph can impale someone with his sai by throwing it, but if he doesn't retrieve it within a few minutes, it turns into sludge. Often though, he will still carry his physically separate gear because he's not comfortable with transforming in public. That said, in a pinch he can still form them. That's how it works in my brain anyway lol – I think it makes enough sense more-or-less.**

**Raigon: Yeah Mrs. M. is a special one, that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Nikale: Thank-you so much! Haha I was actually super on the fence about the order, so I really appreciated you telling me that! Consequently, I have since changed the order, and I am glad that I did. Funny, usually I don't have such indecision about that kind of thing, but that was definitely not the case with these last two chapters XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Differences in Mourning

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 12: Differences in Mourning

There is little comfort to be gained when a loved one passes. No matter how expected or unpredictable, it is never easy.

Grief.

An emotional swelling that extends beyond the realm of the intangible to be a palpable mass of unbearable pain. So searing, cold, and overwhelming it leaves a person feeling as though their mouth is jammed full of cotton while their stomachs are hopelessly hallow.

It was no different for the four mutant turtles when their Sensei passed, and the only potential remote silver lining that Raphael could glean from the entire experience, was that at least their Father would not bear witness to his sons' simultaneous external and internal decay.

Those first few days saw the brothers silently wandering around the Lair as though they were searching for something. Perhaps they all sought new purpose now that their Sensei was no longer there to guide them. Whatever it was, it soon became evident none of them would find it.

Between Leonardo and April, a burial had been arranged at Casey's old farmhouse in North Hampton. It was a short trip with the group arriving the afternoon following Splinter's passing and leaving the next morning once the ceremony had been completed. Of course words were spoken and stories were shared. Tears were shed and cries were wept.

It was a blur.

That first week, Raphael felt as though he himself no longer belonged within his body; his brain felt so detached from the external world.

Time rolled on and with it ran life, and maybe that was why eventually Raphael managed to find his way to Donatello's lab.

None of the turtles had spoken much to each other in days. Michelangelo had holed himself up in his room – undoubtedly painting away his grief – while Leonardo – wanting to delay facing the truth of his reality for as long as possible – could be found with his headphones jammed on and his music blaring as loud as it would go as he plowed through book after book. Raphael sought his usual refuges: working out until he collapsed by day and pounding the tar out of criminal lowlifes by night. Shamefully, the night previous he had found himself on Mrs. Morrison's front mat with a hell of a gash on his forehead. Blessedly, she had helped patch him up and did not give him a lecture upon his revelation of Splinter's death to her. Meanwhile, Donatello was camping out in his lab, and Raphael was a tad worried his brother had not actually left said room in days based on the stale smell of coffee and somewhat pungent mutant turtle body odour that assaulted him every time he entered the vicinity.

Leaning in his usual position against the doorframe, Raphael tried to keep his tone as nonchalant as possible, "Hey Don, you got a sec?"

His brother glanced wearily up from his monitor. With his purple mask dangling around his neck, Raphael could clearly see Donatello's dark puffy bags under bloodshot eyes. Between the smell and his brother's God-awful appearance, Raphael had no doubt that his brother had not slept in days. Trying to pretend nothing was off, he played with the knot in his red mask, "So uh… I was thinking… The weather's supposed to be pretty good tonight. You want to go out to the woods again?"

Brown eyes blinked in surprise before he replied flatly, "I thought you were mad at me."

"Yeah well…" Raphael moved down from his mask's knot to its tails, "All that doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore."

"If that's the case," Donatello folded his arms, "Why haven't you talked to Mikey about it yet?"

Amber eyes narrowed in his brother's direction, "That's kind of hard Don when the guy keeps locking himself in his room."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

Under his sibling's scrutinizing stare, Raphael sighed, "I don't know what to say to him."

"Hmmm…" Donatello hummed before speaking, "What about Leo? I doubt he'll just let the two of us take off."

He raised his eye ridges at his brother's quick topic jump, "That mean you want to go?"

The sitting turtle shrugged, "Sure. Why not? I'm game – _if_ you clear it with Leo first."

"I don't need Leo's permission, Don." Raphael snapped.

"Maybe not," Donatello calmly retorted, "But I don't want to stress him out any more than he already is. Besides," he gave his older brother a knowing look, "Mikey's not the only one you've been leaving in the dark."

All too aware of what his brother was referring to, Raphael pinched his eyes closed, "Apparently you're the one I should have kept in the dark."

The younger gave a weak smirk, "But you didn't."

"No," Raphael met his brother's gaze, "I didn't."

Donatello turned back to his monitor, "I accept your apology and gratitude."

"Yeah… Yeah…" Raphael pulled himself from the doorframe, "Whatever you say Brainiac."

The soft clicking of keys was the younger's answer, but before he left, Raphael approached his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie," Donatello's fingers froze as he glanced up at his brother's gesture, "I'm glad I told you."

Before a flabbergasted Donatello could respond, the larger then released his hold and departed the younger's lab in search of Leonardo. It was not difficult to find the eldest turtle. Spying the light on in his brother's bedroom, Raphael ascended to the Lair's second floor. At the doorway, the red-clad turtle paused to gauge his sibling's mood. Unsurprisingly, Leonardo was sprawled on his bed just staring at the ceiling blankly. It was an activity Raphael observed the elder doing frequently since their Master's passing. Frowning at what his brother had been reduced to, Raphael called, "Leo?"

When he did not respond, Raphael continued into the Lair's largest bedroom. He approached the bed and yanked off his brother's earphones, "Yo, Fearless!"

Leonardo immediately jolted upright to land a ferocious glare onto the source of his interruption. "What Raphael!?"

Irritated by his brother's reaction, he snapped back, "Obviously I want to talk to you. Forgive me for disrupting your moping!"

"Oh so _now_ you want to talk to me? God forbid you want talk to me _before_ you do something stupid."

Raphael's mood was rapidly deteriorating, "You're the one being stupid Leo! You won't even give me a chance to explain myself."

"There's nothing to explain Raph!" Leonardo pulled himself from the mattress to meet his sibling at eye level, "You completely compromised the safety of our family to a stranger!"

"She's not a stranger Leo!" Raphael glowered back, "I've known her for years!"

This statement only infuriated Leonardo more, "What is wrong with you?! Don't you realize how much danger you've been putting us in?"

"Sure Leo," the red-clad turtle snorted, "Because of all the millions of humans in this city, only April and Casey are trustworthy."

"I didn't say that."

"You may as well have."

Leonardo did not let the brief impasse deter him, "Fine. I get it. You wanted to make some new friends outside of our little circle – stretch your wings – but you know what is really bothering me? What's worse than you visiting this woman? The fact that you didn't have to tell her the truth and yet for unknown and undoubtedly insane reasons, you did."

Raphael felt his spine stiffen, "Don't go there Leo."

"Why not?!" Leonardo hissed, "Please tell me you didn't think of it as the obvious solution until now. If you had to make new friends, why the hell did you have to do it as a mutant turtle and not as a human?!"

Amber eyes flashed dangerously before Raphael released a savage growl. He barely registered the pain as he launched his newly forming frame at the elder. Naturally, Leonardo tried to evade the assault, but he was less than at his prime and unable to dodge the large green hand as it lunged at him.

Raphael retained his typical shape as he rapidly grew. When his hand was large enough to easily encompass the majority of his prey, the transformation ceased, and a very disgruntled Leonardo was left helplessly pinned up on wall. The trapped reptile fruitlessly tried to loosen his brother's fingers for several moments before coughing from having the air squished out of him, "Can't… breathe…"

At Leonardo's choked words, Raphael's eyes still held their anger, but he did not hesitate to deftly adjust his grip so that the smaller could breathe once more. Well accustomed to such outbursts from years of working with his temperamental shape-shifting brother, Leonardo calmly took several deep breaths before returning Raphael's glare and jeering, "Overkill much?"

"Not when you're being such an ass," Raphael growled.

"Says the guy who always seems to try grabbing me whenever he loses his temper."

Raphael bared his large white teeth at his prisoner, "Only because it's the only way to get you off your high horse."

Undeterred by his sibling's now monstrous canines, Leonardo snorted, "By manually lifting me off the ground?"

"By making you helpless." Raphael snapped.

"Uh huh." The elder rolled his eyes, "Fine. You win. Put me down."

Amber eyes narrowed devilishly, "You don't get to call the shots right now Leo."

"Oh for the love of-" Leonardo gave his brother a searing look, but before Raphael could respond, a new rage-filled being entered the room, "LET HIM GO!"

Then, to both Leonardo and Raphael's surprise, Michelangelo launched himself in the air to land a powerful kick on Raphael's wrist. Leonardo crashed to the ground while Raphael cursed in pain. With nunchakus in hand, Michelangelo meanwhile had swiftly repositioned himself to act as a shield for his eldest sibling. For several seconds the three remained perfectly still before Leonardo spoke, "Uh Mikey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Michelangelo snapped, "I'm saving you from _him_."

Leonardo responded flatly, "I didn't need saving Mike."

"I'm not stupid Leo." The younger retorted while continuing to keep his eyes fixed on the giant turtle, "I saw everything."

"No you didn't," Raphael frowned, "If you had, you'd know I was releasing our Fearless Leader the instant you decided to go all heroic."

Michelangelo was silent for a moment before suddenly storming towards the room's exit, "Fine whatever. Leave me out of the loop again. Just don't come crying to me Leo when _he_ kills you."

Raphael narrowed his eyes before lunging forward to use his size to block the youngest mutant's path, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means!" The orange-clad turtle sneered, "I'm sure a big boy like you can figure it out."

Gawking at his baby brother's tone, Raphael failed to further inhibit Michelangelo's departure. Shortly after he left, they heard the unmistakable sound of the younger's bedroom door slamming shut. Raphael glanced down in confusion at Leonardo, "What's his problem?"

"Besides you trying to choke me?" Leonardo smirked up at his brother, "Because frankly, I'm not pleased about it either."

The giant turtle's cheeks darkened in embarrassment, "For all of two seconds!"

Seeing his younger – yet much larger – brother's obvious discomfort, Leonardo rolled his eyes before walking over to him. When he lifted his eye ridges under his blue mask expectantly, Raphael sighed before lowering his palm onto the ground. The eldest turtle jumped onto his hand and assumed the lotus position while Raphael lifted him to eye level. The two brothers shared each other's gazes for a moment before Raphael ground out, "Sorry."

Leonardo could not resist rubbing the salt in, "You're going to have to be more specific. Are you sorry for manhandling me, for being an ass, or for being an idiot?"

The larger muttered a string of incoherent curses before eventually muttering, "Would you be less of a pain if I introduced you to her?"

Clearly surprised by his suggestion Leonardo responded, "She's that important to you?"

"She's a good person Leo."

Seeing the adamance in his brother's amber eyes, their blue-clad leader sighed, "Go get Mikey and Donnie."

"Huh?"

Leonardo dramatically huffed, "If she's that important to you, I'm not meeting her alone. We'll all go."

Raphael grinned at the turtle in his hand, "You serious Leo?"

"When am I not?" The elder smirked, "Besides, Don really needs to get out of that lab and shower."

* * *

**A/N I don't know how I feel about this chapter…**

* * *

**Anyways, to my lovely reviewers:**

**flikaroo: Haha I love brotherly fluff as well. Not much Mike and Raph fluff here, but we did get some with Don and Leo. As for Mikey… well there's some work to be done there and that's all I'm going to say. ;)**

**Nikale: Surprises are nice right? Thanks for reading :)**

**Mr. E: Yay! Three cheers for question answering! I actually kind of love those types of questions because then I can go crazy writing about my headcanon/explaining my 'verse in ways that would never get covered to the same extent within the story itself. I suppose if I had tumblr I would do it more, but then I'd have to get tumblr… XD Also, I did come up with it myself – so thank-you! You can't see it, but I'm blushing right now lol.**

**Raigon: Yes, he did. Leo, Don, and Mike were with Splinter all day so he did talk to them then. I just didn't go into because I felt I couldn't do it justice. So, I opted for a short scene where although Splinter's comment appears to be directly solely at Raph, it's actually meant for them all. I'm glad it turned out well in the end! Thank-you :)**

**PhGim.7: :( I know…**


	13. Chapter 13: Muse No More

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**Look at that! Two chapters in one day :D**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 13: Muse No More

Michelangelo had never thought about the future. He never thought about a career, moving out, or anything that threatened to puncture the comforting bubble of happiness he had constructed over the years. His optimistic nature demanded nothing less. Superficially Michelangelo portrayed a carefree, exuberant, and even wild persona. Many of these traits did make up parts of his character, but they could – and often – were interpreted as idealistic or unrealistic.

The truth was, Michelangelo had never allowed himself to think of the future because he was as much of a realist as they came. His inherent optimism was deceptively rooted in reality. It hurt too much to do otherwise. Michelangelo's emotions were always near the surface and this was one of the few coping mechanisms he afforded himself. It may not have been the best route, but Michelangelo figured it was better than the alternative – being a volatile instable maniac also known as: Raphael.

So when Raphael finally confessed that for years he could shape-shift, Michelangelo started to feel his bubble dissolve. And of course Raphael had to unload this on Master Splinter's deathbed. The timing could not have been better. Well technically Donatello had done the unloading itself, but if Raphael hadn't waited nearly five years to share this particular tidbit of knowledge, Master Splinter would not have had to spend his last moments giving them a lecture about shields.

It left Michelangelo feeling raw and vulnerable. It was as though his shell had been cracked open leaving the gooey bits within at the mercy of the external world. Warring between the envy he had of his brother's ability, the hurt he had from being left in the dark so long, and the grief he had since his Father's death, made the entire situation unbearable, and that pain only seemed to worsen in the days following their Master's passing.

Splinter's death, although expected, had been hard on all the brothers. They mourned, as was natural, and slowly began to adjust to life without their Sensei.

Michelangelo did not.

His three eldest brothers had only their Father's death to contend with; Michelangelo meanwhile felt as though he had lost both his Father and brother. Raphael had betrayed him and even worse, he had the ability to leave for a world in which his brothers could not follow. Although Raphael had never taken such steps, Michelangelo believed that now that their Father had passed, it was only a matter of time. Raphael would leave them; he would leave Michelangelo.

With these dark thoughts plaguing his heart, Michelangelo continued to distance himself from Raphael. It hurt, but it was better to prepare for it now than when the inevitable departure of his brother arrived. No one remarked on his behaviour, but all the turtles knew Michelangelo was most irritable towards Raphael.

That was why, when his red-clad brother had come by his bedroom a few weeks ago inviting him to meet some old woman Raphael had befriended, Michelangelo flat out refused. He didn't care if he was the only one left behind – his brothers' had already made it perfectly clear that he was not part of their circle of trust. Even Donatello – summoned in Raphael's frustration – could not convince the youngest turtle to leave his room, and so the others had left, leaving Michelangelo to his own devices.

That night, had marked the eruption of a new artistic fervour in Michelangelo. In order to distract from his pain, the youngest turtle did not hesitate to throw himself fully into his art. His career had sky-rocketed since his first commission. He had a great deal of demand to constantly put out new pieces, but now the young artist virtually plummeted into an all new aspect of his art.

As the weeks dragged on, his work became more and more bleak all while Michelangelo withdrew more and more. The art community had been initially skeptical of their favourite recluse's dramatic stylistic change. However, all too soon, it was not just accepted, but it was dubbed a major progression of his career that became both celebrated and praised. Michelangelo's work had become darker, but there was one more change that none of his critics would ever witness.

The day Splinter died was the day Michelangelo stopped painting Raphael.


	14. Chapter 14: Explosion

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**Sorry in advance for the language here… Also, I'm running out of ideas for chapter titles apparently… Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 14: Explosion

It was not a surprise when it happened. Honestly, the way things had been going he was surprised it hadn't come to head sooner. Maybe it was because they felt guilt for what their relationship had been diminished to and feared a confrontation would only make it worse. Maybe it was because they were in denial. More than likely their mulishness was one of the culprits. Whatever the reason was, it was happening now right before Donatello's eyes.

At first it seemed as though the morning would drag along in its boring, yet pleasant, routine. Donatello had just emerged from his lab trying to work the kinks from his neck from falling asleep at his desk. However, his soreness was nothing compared to his craving for a caffeine fix. Unfortunately, he had once again forgot to set the coffee maker and decided to take a quick shower to ease the wait.

His two older brothers had not yet made an appearance. Raphael was probably still asleep and Leonardo was probably completing his daily morning meditation. It was something he had once shared with Sensei, but even after his passing, their eldest brother maintained the habit. Meanwhile, Michelangelo was plowing through his usual cornucopia of sugar saturated cereal and waved at Donatello, "Good morning, Donnie!"

Even after everything that happened, Michelangelo was still a morning turtle. Donatello waved half-heartedly and mumbled, "Morning Mike," before plotting his course to the bathroom. He had only taken a few steps when a loud ringing jostled him out of semi-comatose state. Donatello turned to the phone perched on the counter inwardly cursing Alexander Graham Bell and it was to his immense relief that Michelangelo waved his brother off silently mouthing, "_I got it."_

In a dramatic voice he spoke into the receiver, "You've reached the headquarters of Cowabunga Creations. How can I brighten your day?"

The elder turtle shook his head. Their "company name" had originally been just an alias on Amazon when Michelangelo first started selling his art. Back then neither brother thought that their internet identity would inadvertently become the calling card for art critics, buyers, and more. Evidently, it was indeed a business call – to Donatello's sheer delight – since his brother switched to speaker phone. Donatello was technically Michelangelo's manager after all, and so he was forced to enter the conversation mid-sentence when a silky female voice filled the room, "- journalist for the New York Times' art section and I would be very grateful if I could speak with the very talented Archangelus Spirare."

Donatello rolled his eyes as she complimented his brother's art. It was always the same. Get his guard down and then book an in-face interview. Of course that would never happen, but it didn't stop them from trying. Still with that voice, Michelangelo couldn't help but lather on the charm, "You're speaking to him, beautiful."

Donatello internally gagged at her tinkling laugh and prepared himself to shoot her down when the question came. "Mr. Spirare, you don't even know what I look like!"

Michelangelo stroked the phone while his brother longingly looked at the empty coffee pot. He really needed caffeine if it was going to be one of _those_ interviews. "What can I say? I'm inspired by angels. I gotta return the favour once and a while, Angel Face."

Ok so maybe it was good the coffee wasn't ready yet. If Donatello had been drinking it, he'd probably have second degree burns in his nose after that one. When another girlish giggle assaulted his ears, the purple-clad turtle promptly decided to take that shower. He'd been meaning to put more of these duties onto his baby brother anyway. What better time was there than the present? Besides, if the cheese got any thicker, Donatello would become lactose intolerant.

He was only gone fifteen minutes tops. Usually Donatello took only ten, but he dragged his hygienic needs out longer due to recent "circumstances." When he left the bathroom, he immediately noticed a change in the atmosphere, and not for the better. "You can't be serious."

Donatello walked towards the kitchen to see Raphael and Michelangelo in a standoff. The sound of the dojo door grabbed his attention and he met Leonardo's gaze. The grim look on the blue-clad turtle's face reflected Donatello's thoughts.

These two brothers never faced off like they were in the kitchen right now. Raphael used his bulk and moved into his typical intimidating pose. That was frightening enough, but compared to the look on Michelangelo's face, Donatello was thinking he'd rather fight Raphael at the moment. Michelangelo's fists were clenched and dangerously close to his nunchakus. Their youngest brother was also using his size in an attempt to cow Raphael. Michelangelo had filled out quite a bit since their early teens, but Raphael still easily outmuscled him without any additional "help." Still, his youngest brother wore a look that made Donatello's heart pump a little faster. _Michelangelo was pissed._

"What do you mean I "can't be serious?" I'm dead serious Raphael! This is my chance!"

Raphael snorted, "Your "chance" involves you meeting some tramp in a private room that will record everything."

The younger turtle bristled, "Don't call Lucy that! You make it sound like I'm going to fuck her!"

"Well she'll fuck you over! She's probably trying to get you in one of those trashy magazines but instead of People she'll be selling to the National Enquirer."

From gleaning what he could from the conversation, Donatello had to admit – despite his _colourful_ word choice – he was leaning towards Raphael's argument. It would be really stupid for Michelangelo to meet this girl, but somehow he knew their baby brother wasn't upset about a missed date.

"That's just like you Raphael. You just assume every one up there is out to get us!"

"It's not assuming Mikey! It's not an easy world up there!"

By this time, the observing mutants had reached the kitchen. Leonardo raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner, "Guys…"

Leonardo's voice died when Michelangelo's bright blue eyes turned to him full of ice. Based on the physiological response that had his heart racing, Donatello deduced Leonardo was not the only one shocked and unnerved by the glare. Michelangelo snorted before returning his attention to Raphael, "I guess you would know. Wouldn't you Raphie Boy? You're probably up there all the time. You get to have the time of your life while we sit down here rotting in the sewers."

For an instant Raphael's mask fell to show the anguish he felt confounding his speech "Mikey… That's not…" He took a breath, "Look Mikey I get how you're feeling and – "

Michelangelo exploded. Obviously Raphael had said the wrong thing, "SERIOUSLY? You really think you "get how I'm feeling?" You don't have a FUCKING CLUE! You get to be best buds with all of them up there! You aren't trapped down here! You can ditch whenever you want!"

The brothers could literally see Raphael cracking, "Mike… I'd never -"

But now that Michelangelo was exploding there was no going back. His emotions were just as strong as Raphael's, but instead of anger, he usually released them through humor and optimism. So when he did get angry, it was a release of pure pent-up fury. "So why aren't you gone? Out of some sick pity for your mutant brothers? Well FUCK YOU!"

Suddenly Michelangelo turned to Leonardo and me, "And FUCK YOU GUYS TOO! Putting up with this bullshit!"

Leonardo once again tried an intervention, "Come on Mike, it's not like Raphael asked for this whole shape-shifting thing."

Donatello came to Leonardo's defense, "Leo's right! Not even the Utroms could undo the genetic damage the mutagen did to Raphael's DNA. He's still a turtle –"

Michelangelo shoved past and grabbed his skateboard heading in the direction of the sewers, "Well then genius, if he's still a turtle he should stop playing pretend up there."

Then he was gone and the remaining turtles were left momentarily at a loss for words. Raphael cursed before heading to his room. Leonardo in his usual fashion tried to have a heart-to-heart with this wounded brother, "Don't worry Raph, he didn't mean any of it. Just wait and see."

Raphael snarled, "Really Leo?! You've seen how he looks at me. He fucking hates my guts." Shocking them all, suddenly his rage vanished to be replaced with a look of pain. "Whatever, I need some air."

With that he left through the elevator and moments later they heard his bike drive off. Leonardo and Donatello did not move. All they did was exchange worried glances.

* * *

**A/N We all knew this was coming… but it doesn't make it any easier...**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Guest: It's true, I could have gone more in depth, but I also didn't want to drag it on too much either. *Sigh* it's a thin line that one dances upon. Still, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**PhGim.7: Poor Mikey indeed! This chapter was no kinder to him :'( Thank-you for reading and reviewing!**

**Mr. E: OMG. Thank-you! It's such a fine line with Mikey: I want him to struggle, yet still retain part of who he is. It's just tricky keeping his core intact while at the same time distorting it through his grief. I worried it was too short, but at the same time I didn't want to drag it on and lose the acute impact such events would have on him. Plus, sometimes I really do think being concise, if done properly, can have a much more lasting impression. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, but please know your reviews – especially ones like these – make me ecstatic!**

**Sunny Lighter: Awe I'm so sorry! It's hard for me to write this stuff too. I don't like torturing my characters, but alas it has to be done. Unfortunately this chapter did not make things any better for him D':**


	15. Chapter 15: Captured

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 15: Captured

Leonardo was not pleased with his current situation. Being surrounded by Agent Bishop's cronies was not pleasant at the best of times. When you're short two turtles because one refuses to go on patrol and the other is incapacitated before the battle even begins, well one can't help but have their blood pressure increase.

The first two weeks after his brothers' fight had not been enjoyable. Raphael spent most of his time brooding in his room and although the red-clad turtle had made several valiant attempts to make amends with his youngest brother, Michelangelo was not at all receptive. Instead this brother flat out refused to acknowledge Raphael's existence leaving Leonardo and Donatello in the middle of their raging storm.

Training was a nightmare, but patrols were a disaster. Michelangelo would only go if they split up immediately and he refused to be paired with Raphael. Leonardo was not used to Michelangelo's stubbornness and was less than pleased to find many of their patrols down one turtle as a result. The three remaining turtles were more than a capable team without their youngest brother's presence under normal circumstances. However, a week after the fight, much to both Donatello and Leonardo's surprise, Raphael appeared to be slipping.

It was little things at first. Raphael would trail just a little bit too far behind or would trip on his landings, but by the second week, Leonardo knew it wasn't mere clumsiness. He caught Raphael violently shivering on more than one occasion, holding his sides as if in pain. He heard Raphael have random gasps of pain. Most disturbingly, he actually saw sections of Raphael's skin crawl. Upon conferring with Donatello and learning his younger brother had observed similar changes, Leonardo grimly accepted the truth: Raphael had stopped shape-shifting.

Leonardo knew this was bad. Usually just going more than a couple of days was agony for Raphael, but the pain wasn't the only problem. Over the years they had learned that the higher the concentration of mutagen in Raphael's blood, the more unstable it became. Leonardo did not want to entertain the thought of what two weeks' worth of built up mutagen might do to his brother. He still had hope though. Since Raphael still had not changed against his will, there was still time. Leonardo thought after a simple talk, Raphael would see reason and quit this silly business.

Leonardo was wrong.

Raphael blatantly refused to change. He claimed that it wasn't Leonardo's business and told him to piss off. Leonardo was not fooled. He knew this had something to do with Raphael's fight with Michelangelo. So he figured he just needed Michelangelo to make up with his brother. That went about as well as Leonardo's talk with Raphael. By the end of that second week, Leonardo himself was pissed at both brothers. He was also beginning to panic about what would happen if Raphael didn't change soon.

Raphael was now in constant pain and his body was always tense. In desperation, Leonardo went to Donatello for help. They decided to prove to Raphael that this was hindering him. The best way to do that was to show Raphael how easily Donatello and Leonardo could hand him his shell. Hopefully the action would stir his shape-shifting sibling to cease this stupidity.

That same night, as planned, the two brothers confronted the red-clad turtle. Of course Raphael did not turn down their challenge, but what amazed all of them was the fact that Leonardo had beat his brother in less than a minute. This was not due to Leonardo's skill. No, Raphael had dropped to his knees in front of his brothers when a massive spasm of tremors ran through his body. If this didn't convince his brother to transform, Leonardo didn't know what would.

However, on the cusp of defeating his brother's idiocy, things went from bad to worse. Agent Bishop had shown up, and there they were: Leonardo and Donatello defending Raphael from the forces of evil. Thankfully, Raphael had stopped trembling, but evidently did not have the strength to stand let alone fight.

It had been a valiant effort. Donatello was on fire and Leonardo was a blur of bladed fury, but they knew from the start they were defeated. There were just too many of them armed to the teeth with guns, knives, and all manner of pain-inflicting implements. So now here they were: each strapped to an operating table and Bishop looking more than a little too pleased with his good fortune.

No, Leonardo was not pleased at all.

* * *

**A/N And now the action comes in… and therefore the crazy gets ramped up a notch. XD**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Mr. E. I know! It's partly due to the way I've broken up the chapters, but still this is ending up being way long than initially anticipated lol. Also, remember that one time I said that there were external events that would come into play? BAM! Here it is in the form of one crazed-up-fruitloop named John Bishop! XD**

**Raigon: Thank-you! :D Yeah, but in Mike's defense, he also is having problems with Splinter's death as well. It's just a lot for him to handle…**

**Sunny Lighter: I know! D': It's just too sad for words (well technically I wrote it but you get my drift XD). Thanks for sticking with me despite the tears and reviewing!**

**PhGim.7: Agreed…**


	16. Chapter 16: A Good Day for Hunting

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**World's shortest chapter ahead lol.**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 16: A Good Day for Hunting

John Bishop had waited a long time for such an opportunity to present itself. For years his efforts to fully study the mutant turtles had been futile. Money wasted, men wasted, time wasted, and what did he have to show for it? A few scant samples of mutant terrapin DNA and some useless video footage. Even though his superiors forced him to focus on other projects, Agent Bishop refused to abandon his mutant turtle studies altogether. So for the last year, he had several undercover agents monitor the turtles' movements. Now that he had three of the freaks in his grasp, he knew it had all been worthwhile.

His field agents reported in weekly, but a mere fortnight ago, one individual's surveillance report made Agent Bishop's day. Not only had the turtles started to move regularly without one of their own, but one of the sighted turtles had weakened considerably. At first John Bishop was reluctant to take action. It was not uncommon for the mutants to obtain injuries in their "work," and so he remained patient. However, after this continued for another week, Agent Bishop had to make his move. Fate had even blessed him with the brutes fighting amongst themselves before he even had all his troops on the ground. Their capture had been remarkably easy.

The only thing that could have made the venture better was if all four turtles had been captured. Regardless, John Bishop was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and was more than grateful for his current success. Now all that was left was to "examine" his specimens.

John Bishop did not hesitate to smile as he entered his vivisection facility.

* * *

**A/N To my lovely reviewers:**

**Mr. E: Yep Raph's a stubborn hot-head and Mike's being equally stubborn… Def a volatile combo! Just wait until next chapter… ;) Thanks again for reviewing!**

**flikaroo: Oh goodness! Thank-you for all your comments :D I have to admit I like the idea of Raph manhandling Leo too… Especially because all this time he was probably super tempted to do so with Don and Mike, but couldn't without revealing himself. I'd like to think to help Raph cope, Leo wouldn't always let Raph grab him, but would let him do so just often enough to help keep his brother appeased. It would def become a great inside joke between the two of them over time XD Of course, it would also be good for Leo as well because it would help keep him grounded knowing his brother could overpower him in a second without very little effort. **

**I'm also glad my fight between Raph and Mikey came across well! Scenes like those I definitely struggle with the most and so I'm always super pleased when my hard work pays off and they are enjoyed! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Sunny Lighter: … Maybe… I choose to remain silent on the matter to at least try and maintain a semblance (or at least the illusion) of suspense XD Thanks for reviewing and sharing your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17: When All Goes to Shell

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but am forever grateful for their existence!**

**And to make up for the world's shortest chapter, here is a nice long one for you guys =D**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 17: When All Goes to Shell

Donatello was more than a little concerned at their current situation. Not only were he and his two older brothers in Bishop's clutches, but his brother Raphael was really starting to struggle. Currently, the three were alone in the sterile lab filled with surgical tools and other undoubtedly unpleasant instruments. Each turtle was laying on an operating table with leather restraints confining their limbs, abdomen, and head. If it weren't for the half dozen guards situated around the room's perimeter, the brothers would practically be in mutant turtle paradise. Donatello caught Leonardo's gaze, "So Leo, do you have any of your famous plans to get us out of this mess?"

The blue-clad turtle shook his head, "I've been fiddling with my restraints for the last twenty minutes Don, and they haven't budged. Plus, between the guards in here and the small army that captured us, we may not be going anywhere anytime soon."

Leonardo hadn't even bothered to keep his voice down, causing the purple-clad turtle to feel his hope begin to ebb. He looked around desperately, "There's got to be something we can use…"

Donatello knew he was grasping at straws. They were about to get their shells waxed and could do nothing to stop it. A shuddering breath escaped from Raphael, "Guys… This is my fault…"

Before either turtle could respond, a figure dressed in a black lab coat entered their plane of vision, "You are correct Raphael; your failure has been my gain."

Raphael shuddered again and was incapable of a response as he appeared to pass out. Leonardo took his hot-headed sibling's place and growled, "I'm warning you Bishop…"

The man before them laughed, "Really Leonardo? Warn me of what? That I shouldn't have been secretly spying on you reptiles for months? That I shouldn't have taken advantage of your brother's obvious handicap? Because frankly I'd say I am quite enjoying you and your brothers' company."

Raphael decided to rejoin the land of the living to hiss, "Bastard! I swear if you touch my brothers–"

His words were lost to another spasm of tremors. Bishop only looked further amused, "Interesting, even in your obviously weakened condition you still are snapping." He pulled out a syringe and a vial in which he drew a few CC's of clear fluid. "Ideally, I would love to save you for last so that you could enjoy my… _Administrations_ on your brothers, but I am just so very curious as to what exactly is plaguing you."

Leonardo jerked against his restraints as Bishop walked over to Raphael, "Leave him alone!"

Inserting the needle into a vein above Raphael's right elbow, Bishop ignored the blue-clad mutant until he dutifully placed the emptied syringe onto one of the tables, "Relax Leonardo. I only gave him a muscle relaxant to stop the tremors. I'd hate for him to jerk and inhibit my _work_. Don't worry, he'll still be able to feel _everything_."

Raphael had indeed stopped trembling and was now breathing harshly from his gurney. Donatello looked at the needle, then at his red-clad brother, and then back to the needle. "Oh Shell... Leo! We need to get out of here!"

Both Leonardo and Bishop turned towards the purple-clad turtle. Bishop snorted, but Leonardo looked at Donatello sharply, "What's wrong Donnie?"

"Remember how a certain something has been building in Raph for some time?" Donatello didn't waste time trying to hide his words from Bishop, "Well as soon as all of Raphael's muscles relax, guess what's going to have free reign."

Despite his reptilian complexion, Leonardo visibly paled. As he spoke, he slowly turned his head towards his temperamental brother, "You don't mean…"

"Yeah I do Leo."

Raphael was now deceivingly still. The eye before the storm. Leonardo practically shouted at their tormentor, "Bishop you have to let us out! This could get really bad! You need to evacuate immediately!"

Agent Bishop had been watching this exchange and responded with sick amusement in his voice, "You cannot be serious. You think I would actually fall for something like that? Your little tricks may work on some street thug, but it will serve you no good here."

Both Donatello and Leonardo were desperately jerking against their restraints, but Bishop merely lifted a scalpel. He turned his attention back to a now moaning Raphael, "Guys… I…"

But they never heard the end of Raphael's thought. His words were interrupted instead by a sharp cry of pain that did not come from Bishop's scalpel. To Donatello's horror, he saw Raphael's restraints strain against their captive. A loud snap came from Raphael's swelling abdomen. The restraint now lay useless on the table. A few seconds later several more snaps came from his arms and his legs. The last to go was the one on his head. Raphael's growing bulk crashed to the floor. Bishop had smothered his brief look of shock and ordered his guards on the scene, "Tranquilize him! Shoot him! Stop this!"

Donatello's feeling of horror was replaced by dual feelings of relief and doom when the tranquilizer darts and bullets glanced off Raphael's hardened scales. Bishop even tried another needle of muscle relaxant on the ever-growing turtle, but evidently, the mutagen in Raphael's body had decided there would be no more intrusions into its host's body. Up until this point, Raphael had been groaning incoherently with his eyes squeezed shut (his bandana and knee pads long torn lay abandoned on the white linoleum floor), but Bishop's close proximity briefly drew Donatello's now very large brother back to reality.

Raphael's large amber eyes snapped open and glared at Bishop. He was unable to stand, but still managed to whip out his hand and grab Bishop's arm. A wicked smile crept across Raphael's mouth when he realized his hand span was now the length of Bishop's entire forelimb. Both Donatello and Leonardo smiled proudly at their brother as he effortlessly flung Bishop across the room and through one of the laboratory's walls. Any nearby guards met the same fate and the smart ones fled as soon as their first comrades hit the floor. Leonardo used this moment to gain his brother's attention, "Raph!"

Their ever-more-monstrous brother turned in their Leader's direction, "Le-Leo…?"

Far from reassured by the pain and confusion that was in his brother's voice, Donatello silently wondered how Leonardo still managed to keep his cool, "Raph, can you cut these restraints?"

Raphael seemed to consider his brother's request for a moment before moving to his knees and with one quick movement yanked the restraints from their anchors. Leonardo wasted no time to free Donatello before moving beside Raphael who had sunk back to the floor. However, even with his body supported on just his hands and knees, the once-red-clad turtle was now taller than his brothers, and with each passing second, his head was becoming alarmingly closer to the ceiling, "G-guys… I don't feel so g-good…"

Placing his hand on Raphael's arm Leonardo calmly spoke, "Come on Raph, let's get out of here."

Raphael shook his head, "Something's w-wrong… Le-Leo… Can't seem to stop it…"

"What?" For the first time that night, Leonardo began to look truly nervous, "Come on Raph. You're a master at this. Of course you can stop."

"No… H-hurts…" Raphael just kept shaking his head, "Like my insides… Burning… FUCK!"

Suddenly Raphael's growth spurt was not the only change. Donatello felt his heart freeze as he saw his brother's nails grow into sharp claws. His breath stopped as a long tail with spikes grew. His palms grew sweaty when he saw his brother's face become angular and was marked by ridges as well as dangerously long sharp teeth. Donatello subconsciously found himself backing away, "Leo I think we need to leave now."

"What?! Don, we can't leave Raph behind!"

But the room was becoming incredibly cramped as their brother still continued to grow. Raphael stopped shaking his head and a pained expression appeared on his face, "Leo listen to Don…"

Leonardo didn't budge, "I'm not having a repeat of last time Raph!"

Raphael's eyes appeared to gloss over, "It's diff-different now…" He took a great shuddering breath, "RUN!"

Donatello almost leapt out of his shell as a tremendous roar released from his brother. Leonardo meanwhile appeared utterly petrified in place. As another roar escaped from Raphael, the younger grabbed his eldest brother by the arm and began determinedly trying to drag him out of the lab and away from the being that was quickly transforming into a mutant turtle's worst nightmare. Yelling in an attempt to snap their so-called "Fearless Leader" out of his funk, "LEO! WE NEED TO GET THE SHELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Monstrous amber eyes turned to the source of the noise and snarled. With great white sabers of teeth bared in their direction, Leonardo appeared to finally realize the gravity of their situation. Just before Raphael plunged his fatal jaws in their direction, Leonardo shoved Donatello through the twin metal doors. The two turtles tumbled through and flattened themselves on the floor while trying to ignore how desperately close their brother's hot breath was to their shells. The instant Raphael withdrew his head back into the lab, the two relatively tiny turtles sprang to their feet and sprinted down the hallway searching for an exit.

They entered a dim stairwell only to be thrown to their knees as a tremendous crash followed by an almighty quake ricocheted through the base. Drywall and cement began to crumble away from the ceiling and walls as the building protested the creature that was quickly outgrowing its very structure.

Scrambling to his feet and offering Donatello a hand, Leonardo shouted over the chaos, "How long do you think we have until this whole place collapses on us?"

"Based on our brother's current rate of volumetric growth?" Trying not to cough on the dust Donatello choked, "Not long enough for us to get out in time."

"Shell. We're too far underground aren't we?"

The purple-clad turtle nodded solemnly, "So what now? Wait until we're turtle pancakes?"

"No." Leonardo shook his head, "We go back to Raph."

"What?! Are you insane?" Donatello gawked, "Are you telling me you'd rather get eaten than crushed?"

"Neither. Don." The elder grabbed his younger's wrist and dragged him back into the quaking hallway, "He's going to get us out of here."

Despite his skepticism, Donatello followed his brother, "Oh and how do you propose we do that? Remember the giant shell-crushing teeth Leo?!"

"I'm not stupid Don, of course I do, but he's also our brother remember? He's in there somewhere."

"And what if he's not pleased to see us?"

"Then we will hitch a ride on him by hiding under the edge of his carapace."

"Won't he notice us?"

"Don, there's a whole bloody building falling on him! He's just going to think we're hunks of concrete or something."

"And what do we do once we get out? Pretty sure we can't just walk him back to the Lair, Leo!"

"Look, let's just get out of here in one piece and then we'll figure that out, ok?"

"Fine, but I'm…" Donatello lost his thought as they turned the corner, "Whoa…"

There, at the end of the hallway where the lab entrance had been, was now filled with a giant two-toed green foot. Finding his voice pitched higher than natural, Donatello squeaked, "Uh Leo… Is he supposed to be that big already?"

The elder turtle's voice sounded not much better, "I didn't think he could get that big…"

A giant hunk of concrete fell beside the brothers, causing them to jump back into action. Donatello hissed, "Well if we're going to do this, we need to hurry the shell up because Raphael is going to outgrow his playpen real soon!"

Normally Donatello would have preferred an opportunity to better gauge the logistics of such a plan, but the threat of being flattened caused both brothers to rush to their behemoth-of-a-brother's foot. The olive-green turtle could only register pure shock when they reached their destination, for Raphael's foot was almost as tall as him. The huge black claws on either toe did not make him any more comfortable. Leonardo clearly was refusing to contemplate the reality of their situation too deeply because he immediately vaulted onto of the digit, raced to the ankle, and gestured to the younger, "Come on Don, before he looks down."

Frankly, Donatello didn't want to even look up, but upon reaching Leonardo's position, he had no choice but to look up as they began to climb their brother's skyscraper of a leg, using his scales as footholds. Between the dust and debris, he couldn't see clearly enough to spy any further than the bottom of their brother's shell, but that was more than satisfactory in Donatello's opinion. As they approached Raphael's knee, it was horribly apparent that there was an equally intimidating partner to their current appendage and a proportionally large reptilian tail accompanying them. The shell concealing where the structures intersected was just as devastatingly impressive in both its size and colour. Once, Raphael's plastron had been a bright yellow similar to his brothers', but now it had darkened considerably to match his carapace, which now was a dark crimson.

Admittedly, their progress was surprisingly smooth considering the circumstances, but somehow, Donatello knew it couldn't have lasted. It was just as they began their departure from the knee cap that apparently, Raphael decided to acknowledge his brothers' arrival. First, both tiny turtles found themselves clinging for dear life as their brother took several steps backwards. This resulted in more of the base's destruction. So busy was Donatello trying to keep himself attached while not getting bludgeoned by descending debris, he did not realize he was being keenly observed. It was not until he heard Leonardo cry, "Donnie!" That he turned to see two terrifying orbs of amber glaring at him.

Apparently, Raphael _had_ _noticed_ their ascent and _had_ _decided _it was worth investigating. Leonardo had managed to hide himself behind the knee, but Donatello remained in the front within full view. Even worse, under his titanic brother's penetrating gaze, he suddenly found he could not move. Every single muscle in Donatello's body simultaneously seized in fright upon turning to meet Raphael's stare. The part of his brain, that somehow still managed to function, wondered if he instinctively sensed a predator was near and instead of fleeing, decided to play possum. Either way, he was in serious trouble if Raphael was still interested in a meal.

He heard Leonardo continue to frantically whisper, "Don! Move!" but he couldn't even twitch. It was then he noticed Raphael's facial skin crawl. Another javelin of shock skewered his spin: Raphael was _still growing!_ The thought had barely begun to process itself, when a tremendous shiver overtook their brother's body. Pulling away, Raphael made a noise that Donatello could only interpret as a whimper before the massive turtle's legs began to give way. Between his brother's convulsions and his own fear, watching the ground rocket towards him, the purple-clad turtle found himself contemplating if this was truly the end.

When he found himself suspended in the air beside where Raphael's legs had folded upon themselves, Donatello was speechless and was left looking around for the source of his saviour.

Thankfully – and much to Donatello's profound relief – Leonardo evidently was not about to let one of his brothers expire on his watch. In the split seconds before Raphael's legs went down, the eldest managed to anchor his grappling hook to some still protruding rebar. He then swung himself down, snatching his younger brother before meeting his turtle-crushing doom.

A breathless Donatello gasped, "Thanks Leo. I thought I was cooked for a minute there."

Leonardo gave a light chuckle. "I think you mean squished Don."

"So now what?"

"I guess we-" Leonardo moaned, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Unable to see in his eldest brother's direction Donatello tried to ask, "Wait. What?" However said brother was apparently distracted by their other sibling, "Take it easy Raph. Remember us? I'm your brother Leo, and this is Don. Remember?"

The rope turned allowing Donatello to see their very large brother causing him to nervously chirp, "Yeah Raph. You know Don, Donnie, Donatello, your resident Egghead?"

Ideally this would have been a perfect time for Raphael to give his characteristic smirk and not look so menacing, but instead said turtle sniffed his brothers before causing their rope to treacherously sway when he pushed them with his nose, which had been elongated into a dragon-like snout. This made Donatello's heart pump even harder – which he had not thought possible – when a crunching sound came from their anchor above, "Raph, Raph! Please don't do that!"

Leonardo's tone, which had been gradually losing every ounce of its once-calm demeanor echoed, "Listen to Don, Raph. The building's not that stable anymore."

It was true, by Donatello's approximation, although Raphael had not broken through to the surface yet, when he resumed standing, he could not be more than a couple of floors to go. However, even if the mutagen finally depleted itself that very instant, the building was still well beyond unsalvageable and would undoubtedly still meet its fate in the very near future. Raphael did not seem perturbed by this problem in the slightest as he once more nudged the terrapin pendulum, "At least he's not eating us," Donatello groaned.

"That's not much of a silver lining, Don," Leonardo deadpanned before pleading to his large brother again, "Please Raphael, you're going to get us killed!"

Raphael gave an irritated snort. Donatello hissed, "LEO! Don't piss him off!"

"Does it look like I'm trying to piss him off Don?"

"Well he certainly doesn't seem too thrilled right now, does he?"

"Hey, if you have any bright ideas I'd love to hear them!"

"Oh I'm sorry Leonardo, I forgot to read up on "How to Talk to your Brother when He's Chalk Full of Mutagen and Ready to Eat You" before we left the Lair! Besides, haven't you been the one working with him on this for years?!"

"I'm not an expert Donatello! And for the record, he never was stupid enough to let this much mutagen build up before!"

"Hey, it's not his fault! If anything, Mikey's the one who shouldn't have been such an idiot!"

Something in Donatello's tone seemed to register in Raphael's mind for at that moment his giant amber orbs narrowed and both brothers were stunned into horrified silence as he puffed out a giant cloud of hot smoke in their direction. Eyes stinging and throats burning, both Leonardo and Donatello were engulfed in the sulfurous stank and were too busy coughing that they failed to notice a monstrous clawed hand surrounding them. As the fingers surrounded their prey, Donatello hacked, "LEO!" but it was too late.

Firmly trapped in their brother's grasp, both turtles found themselves lifted into the air as Raphael stood. Approaching the remaining floors above, Raphael released a tremendous roar, which was followed by what would be the final stage of the transformation. Neither tiny turtle could see clearly from Raphael's enclosed fist, but through the small cracks, they discerned that something huge was penetrating through the plates of his carapace. Shortly thereafter, the turtle-containing fist was presumably brought close to their brother's chest plates, as all they could see was his hard, red keratinized armour. Then came the almighty sound that both knew to be the ground cracking and the remaining structures collapsing. Finally, their brother stopped moving and a crushing silence followed.

By the slender streams of dawn light filtering through the gaps, Donatello knew they had breached the surface at last. He didn't really know what to expect next, but he knew he had not anticipated Raphael to open his hand flat on an intact piece of ground. Both brothers were greeted by twin amber suns. After stepping on the asphalt, Leonardo sighed in relief, "Raph! You are still in there!"

However no response came from Raphael. Instead all three's attentions were suddenly well aware of the screaming and cacophony that was erupting in the city around them – for Bishop's base had been at the docks and was very much within city limits. Before either Leonardo or Donatello could do anything, Raphael was standing and moving past them. Only then was it obvious that their brother had large red wings, which were stabilized by black bones, emerging from either side of this now crimson carapace. Leonardo shouted to stop their brother's progress, "RAPHAEL WAIT!" but their now dragon-of-a-brother did not even bother to acknowledge him as he stretched up onto his hind legs and inspected his surroundings. Donatello ran over to his blue-clad brother, "So we made it out in one piece. What's the next step of this grand scheme of yours?"

Leonardo gave a frustrated sigh, "Start planning how much I'm going to throttle Michelangelo for this when we get home."

* * *

**A/N I had way too much fun writing this (and the last couple of chapters and the next few coming up XD)! The first draft was also written way back in November… But finally it has seen the light of day! =D**


	18. Chapter 18: Meanwhile

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 18: Meanwhile…

Michelangelo was bored. He had spent the entire evening alone and it had not gone as well as he had hoped. Originally he had planned to do some painting, but he had no inspiration. All his recent work was far from great in his opinion, but at least it was something. Yet, over the last few days, much to his chagrin, he could not even draw a stupid doodle. All he did was stare at his blank canvas and wonder if it was better off just staying white. This unsurprisingly did not further encourage his creativity.

So he turned to his video games for support, but that nine-year-old kid from Singapore just didn't seem to provide the kind of company he was seeking. Yes, he was definitely an asset on his Halo missions, but Michelangelo just didn't feel like confiding in him. Besides, the language barrier was a bit of an issue anyway.

After about an hour of that, he decided maybe a good movie with munchies would alleviate his depression. This did not happen. When the credits rolled after "All Cheerleaders Must Die," Michelangelo found himself yearning for a certain sarcastic turtle. Watching horror flicks that are so bad they're good, was definitely a two turtle activity. When a turtle watched them alone, they were just really bad horror flicks that slowly and painfully killed his brain cells. However, he knew that even if his brothers were around, the evening would have probably still played out the same way.

He loved Leonardo and Donatello deeply, but they were lacking in the fun department. Leonardo was too serious to appreciate stupid humour that ranged from dirty jokes to laughing maniacally while playing "Chubby Bunny." Donatello could come through on the humour department, but he was often too busy. Besides, most of the time Donatello preferred to be tinkering in his lab than pulling crazy skateboard moves in the sewers. Only one brother truly appreciated Michelangelo's lifestyle. Even if he did not want to admit it, Michelangelo was missing Raphael.

So now here he was: alone in the Lair staring at the ceiling in boredom wishing this whole stupid fight had never happened. He knew he and Raphael needed to make amends, but the hurt was still raw for Michelangelo. Normally, he bounced back quickly from fights with his brothers. This fight had been different. Michelangelo knew his animosity towards Raphael extended beyond the bitter resentment of his brother's ability to shape shift. Still deeply mourning the death of Master Splinter, Michelangelo was terrified of losing another loved one. The fear of losing Raphael had somehow twisted into pure anger towards his brother, but over the last few days, Michelangelo knew he didn't want things to continue this way.

He desperately missed his brother. Deep down he wanted nothing more than to just have his brother back. Raphael was more than just a good friend to hang with. He was Michelangelo's rock, his inspiration, and his hero, and as they grew older, Michelangelo began to realize that perhaps he played a similar role in Raphael's life. Yet, when his older brother needed him the most, Michelangelo turned his back on him. "Maybe he's not the one doing the betraying…"

The young turtle sighed in misery and was greeted by a fluffy orange presence who landed on his plastron. Kluck pawed at his chest for a moment and then curled up on him. Michelangelo absently scratched the kitten and glanced at the clock, "That's weird. They should have been back hours ago. What do you think Kluck?"

"Mew."

"Yeah I'm worried too…"

* * *

**A/N Yes, "All Cheerleaders Must Die" is a real movie. Yes, it's just as bad as it sounds. XD**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Holy guacamole I got a lot of comments on the last chapter! I was super nervous you guys would think it too crazy, but apparently you guys love the crazy as much as I do! I am seriously glad you are enjoying it :D **

**Also, because I got a lot of questions on it, Dragon Raph is based off of his dragon avatar in the 5****th**** 2k3 season. Except, instead of silver accents, his are black, and instead of having two tails and no hind legs, I kept his hind legs and opted for one tail so he looks a bit more like a traditional dragon in that sense. The end of the tail is spiked with the spikes aligned much like the bristles of a paintbrush. His face is also lacking the long whiskers and in my brain is more like Leonardo's avatar in that respect except red ridges instead of blue. He is also obviously quite a bit bigger as well. **

**Guest: Thank-you! I try to update as often as possible :)**

**Mr. E: Maybe ;) I am psyched you're loving it!**

**Guest: Thank-you!**

**Raigon: I have to admit way back when I wrote this chapter the first time in the fall, he did go the aquatic route, but after much hemming and hawing I decided to go a different way. Haha I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Guest: Thank-you!**

**Nikale: Yes! Haha I'm glad it is turning out so well considering I have had such a love hate relationship going with this fic. I also loved the 5****th**** season! In my opinion, it def did not get the love it deserved.**

**Sunny Lighter: **B**aha yeah there is that silver lining XD As far as if he's stuck like this… I cannot say maybe, maybe not. ;) Either way Raph is def in more trouble than Mikey that's for sure.**

**Guest: Well, it's not really anyone's fault. As the earlier chapters illustrated, Mikey is going through a lot, and so is Raph. They both are dealing with a lot and are both being kind of stupid on how they are coping, which has resulted in this whole mess. Leo made his comment at the end of the last chapter just because he is more than a little frustrated at the entire situation. Obviously, he is no match for Raph and so he directed his aggression to the brother he can throttle: Mikey. **


	19. Chapter 19: Humans, Turtles, and Dragons

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but am forever grateful for their existence.**

**This chapter is a beast o_O Also, I do not know if NYC can get earthquakes, nor do I recommend Mikey and April's course of action. If you live in a quake zone you might want to look up safety precautions/what to do during an earthquake (if you don't know already). Just saying.**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 19: Humans, Turtles, and Dragons, Oh My!

Michelangelo jerked awake. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but Kluck must had felt it, because he too seemed agitated. He gently placed the cat on the couch and as he stretched, he was met by unnerving tremors. "What the shell? Can New York even get earthquakes?"

Another tremor was his answer. He turned to the clock again, "Ok my bros should have definitely been back by now. Something is definitely not kosher here, Kluck."

"Mew."

"Agreed. I don't think being underground during an earthquake is a good idea either. We'll go to April's. That way you'll have a safe place to stay and I can ask her if she's seen the guys."

Michelangelo grabbed his skateboard and shouldered a knapsack with Kluck snuggly placed inside before he took off down the tunnel that led to April's basement. It was a short journey, but the tremors were progressively worsening, which made his heart gradually beat faster. He was really hoping their human friend could shed some light as to what was going on. As he arrived at his destination, Michelangelo was met by a very anxious April, "Oh my gosh, Mikey thank goodness you're alright! I just finished calling your brothers shell cells and no one was answering. I was just about to call you next. What's going on?"

"Funny you should ask that." Michelangelo entered April's apartment and released Kluck leaving the cat to his own devices. "I came here hoping you could tell me. The guys went out on patrol hours ago and haven't come back."

Shaking her head in confusion and concern, April spoke, "Where could they be? I'm getting worried. The News said that they're not sure what's causing the tremors, but they're localized so it's unlikely that it's a typical quake."

Another violent tremor shook the small building. "Uh April, I'm not so good with earthquake safety drills, but maybe we should go on the roof for a little while. You know, so we don't get crushed by your ceiling."

April nodded mutely. Michelangelo once again scooped up Kluck, placing him once more in his knapsack, before continuing behind April to the fire escape. Once on the roof, they gazed around the streets. The sun still had not risen, but the city was starting to brighten in preparation. Many people had shared the same idea to go outside. There were people milling about on the streets below obviously unsure as how to proceed. Suddenly a huge tremor hit them. Both Michelangelo and April fell to their knees, but what concerned the turtle the most was what sounded like the earth itself cracking. He directed his vision towards the noise. It was coming from the docks and to Michelangelo's shock, the ground bulged before fracturing. Even all of his encyclopedic monster movie knowledge could not have prepared him for what came from out of that massive crack in the earth.

They stood in petrified silence and watched as the ground peeled away to reveal a hulking reptilian figure. The creature had been large enough in the hole, but as it climbed from his subterranean refuge it became colossal. It towered over the high rises and easily took up the width of the street. Once it was fully above ground it rolled its shoulders and shook its body and wings fluidly to relive itself of debris. A shiver of ice ran down Michelangelo's spine as his mind attempted to process the creature before them. It bore a strikingly similar resemblance to a certain reptile he was all too familiar with. Michelangelo exhaled, "No way. It can't be."

April tore her eyes from the beast to the turtle beside her, "What? What is it?"

"I think…" Michelangelo had an odd smile on his face, "It's Raph."

"Wait that's Raph?" April stared at Michelangelo in horror, "Like our Raph. Raphael Raph?"

Michelangelo folded his arms across his plastron, "Yep, that's the one."

Of course April and Casey knew about Raphael's shape-shifting thing. Once Michelangelo knew something, everyone knew about it. April turned back to the behemoth, "Uh… Since when does Raphael go Godzilla on New York?"

Michelangelo shrugged, "This is the first time I know of."

"Don't you think we should maybe do something?"

Michelangelo pointed to a fleet of fighter jets blasting through the sky towards his brother, "Well those guys sure think so."

Up until this point, Michelangelo's brother had mostly just been standing there looking somewhat disoriented. The jets quickly changed that. It only took several missiles hitting Raphael in the side before he appeared to lose it. The dragon roared while rising to his feet, and then to Michelangelo's amazement, a burst of fire erupted from its mouth promptly downing five of the twelve jets. The turtle whistled, "Well that's new."

With alarming speed, Raphael bellowed again as he snatched another jet right of the sky with his left hand. The six remaining jets looped back, but Raphael was prepared. Another burst of fire blasted from his mouth and this time Raphael hit all his targets. Michelangelo cringed as Raphael thundered his victory, "I guess that means he still has anger issues."

April nodded and responded weakly, "Uh huh."

Raphael then became quiet and looked around with his brow furrowed. Michelangelo was slightly unnerved to see the monster boasting the same expression his brother wore when he was deep in thought. April found her voice again, "So uh maybe you should try and talk to him? Or at least get him away from the city?"

They both flinched when Raphael took a step forward causing a building beside him to collapse from the earth's vibration resulting from his massive bulk. "Yeah… I probably should," Michelangelo opened his feline-filled backpack allowing Klunk to jump into April's arms, "Can you keep an eye on Kluck for me?"

"Of course."

And with that, the orange-clad turtle shouldered his knapsack and began hurtling across rooftops towards the brother who was currently taller than most of the surrounding high-rises (most ended about the top of his plastron when he stood on his hind legs). The same brother he hadn't spoken to in over three weeks. The same brother who was probably more than a little pissed at his youngest brother. Michelangelo groaned, "I'm so screwed."

He was now only a few blocks away and was becoming all too aware of his brother's intimidating size, "Why did it have to be Raph? Why couldn't peace-loving Donnie be the one who turns into the mother of all turtles?"

Apparently more fighter pilots thought they could succeed where their comrades couldn't since Raphael was once again roaring at the sky. Now Michelangelo was close enough to feel the heat from his brother's fiery breath. "And if it had to be Raph, why couldn't he have turned into a rainbow spouting bunny? Nope. It had to be a hundred story tall, bazillion pound fire-breathing turtle. Because Raphael was just too cuddly before."

It was then Michelangelo spotted his remaining two brothers a few rooftops away. The youngest turtle was more than relieved to see them. Leonardo and Donatello appeared to be trying to get Raphael's attention; Michelangelo could just hear their shouts. It did not appear his older brothers were having much luck since Raphael hadn't even glanced in their direction. Mumbling, as he jumped to their rooftop, "To be fair, if I had a fleet of jets flying around my head I probably wouldn't listen to them either. Not that Raph ever listens to them anyway." Before he raised his voice, "Leo! Donnie!"

The addressed reptiles turned to see their younger brother sprinting towards them and cried in unison, "Mikey!"

Michelangelo halted before them and looked up at their brother's right side, "So uh, what's with Raph?"

Leonardo looked at his youngest brother in confusion, "How'd you figure out it was him?"

The questioned turtle rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid Leo. That thing has Raph's eyes and who else do we know that can change into a giant fire-breathing dragon?"

"Yep." Donatello nodded before continuing, "The moron hasn't been transforming for over two weeks and let a dangerous amount of mutagen build up in his system. When we tried to get after him to change before the high levels of mutagen forced him to, we got captured by Bishop."

"Whoa wait." Michelangelo threw up his hands in emphasis, "Are you telling me Raph _has_ to change or _this_ happens? Since when? I thought he could control it no problem!"

"Uh no." Leonardo frowned, "He's always been this way. That's why I've been working with him for years trying to help him get enough control so he only has to change once a day."

Michelangelo had no idea this was the case. He just assumed his brother could change forms at will with no repercussions. That the mutagen actually was unstable in his brother's body and Raphael had to constantly work to keep it under control was a complete shock. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Leonardo and Donatello glanced at each other. It was common knowledge amongst the brothers that their youngest sibling had harboured strong negative feelings towards Raphael since discovering the truth. Leonardo coolly replied, "You hardly gave him the chance, Mikey."

Viscerally, Michelangelo could feel his insides shrivel in shame. The young turtle was so lost in his jealousy and anger that he didn't want to know. He had simply shut out Raphael without any second thoughts about how his brother might be feeling. Michelangelo had just assumed Raphael had been on cloud nine ever since developing his new ability. The youngest turtle never thought for a second that this gift came at a great personal cost to his older brother. "So he's like this right now because of me…?"

Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, Donatello tried to reassure the younger, "Well not entirely. Raphael was keeping it together until Agent Bishop injected him with muscle relaxant which forced him to lose control."

Refusing to dance around the truth like Donatello, Leonardo ground out, "Bishop was the last straw, but Raphael would have never stopped changing and built up so much mutagen if you hadn't rejected him like that Michelangelo." Their blue-clad leader folded his arms solemnly, "Don't you see? He was willing to live through constant agony if it meant getting his little brother back."

Michelangelo brushed off Donatello's grip and walked to the edge of the roof to look up at his brother who had just finished totaling the last batch of planes. As the dragon sunk back onto all fours, Donatello spoke, "So uh what do we do now, Leo? We have no control over Raphael in this state."

Not bothering to listen to Leonardo's response, Michelangelo backed up slightly, put on his shuko spikes, before taking a flying leap towards Raphael. Landing on the edge of Raphael's carapace, below his wing, he quickly discovered his shuko spikes were not going to penetrate his brother's shell. Michelangelo heard his brothers shout, "MIKEY!"

Hopelessly grasping at shell, Michelangelo knew he was slipping. Finally he slid to the top of one of Raphael's shutes where he hung on for dear life halting his fall. Then to his terror, he felt his brother shift his weight under his grasp, before raising his wing vertically. Looking to the side, he was met by Raphael's giant angry amber eyes. He was almost at the bridge of his older brother's shell, but Raphael's now elongated neck let him move close enough so that Michelangelo could feel the heat from his exhales, leaving him all too aware his brother could grill him at any second. Reflexively, he nervously tried to save his shell with his infamous charm, "Uh hey Raph! Um just thought I'd uh clean your shell! See there's a spot of grim here and I'd hate for you to not look your best…"

He desperately rubbed at a spot by his left hand, while using his right arm to solely keep his already precarious balance. As he rubbed, he dared a glance at his brother again to be met by Raphael's scowl, "Er… Come on Raph you want to do this rampaging stuff right don't you?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say since Raphael continued to glower at the tiny turtle on his shell. The colossus then blew a puff of smoke at Michelangelo, "Cough. Cough. Hey bro, second hand smoke kills!"

But it was in Michelangelo's coughing fit that his balance was lost and without his left arm to regain it, he found himself falling backwards. He didn't even bother to scream. His thoughts hurtled through his mind, "_It would serve me right if I end up as sidewalk turtle paste. Raphael wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for me_."

He closed his eyes and met the ground a lot quicker and a lot more alive than he thought. He cracked open an eye, "Huh?"

There he was face-up and spread-eagle in Raphael's palm. Michelangelo's stomach lurched as Raphael lifted him up to eye level, but the dwarfed turtle was currently more concerned about the immediate threat of very large and very sharp teeth. He crab-walked back into Raphael's bent fingers, "Oh God please don't eat me Raph! Come on you wouldn't like me! I'm all shell and no meat!"

But then when he glanced down he was once again reminded of his stupidity and changed from his squealing tone to one full of regret, "Never mind. Eat me if you want. I deserve it after treating you this way."

Michelangelo couldn't find it in himself to meet his brother's eyes. Instead he adamantly stared down at his hands in his lap, which caused him to cry out in shock when suddenly Raphael curled his enormous fingers over his tiny form, "RAPH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Choosing to ignore his prisoner, the dragon instead rose steadily to his hind legs all while flapping his massive wings. It was to Michelangelo's utmost horror that he found his gut dangerously rolling once more as his captor's body began to depart from the ground. His monstrous brother was evidently not about to listen to anyone, and this only made him feel more nauseous as they rose higher into the air. Barely registering Leonardo and Donatello's cries for Raphael to stop – if said brother even heard their pleas – Michelangelo could not help but seriously contemplate the logistics of puking. However, despite his fear of his brother, Michelangelo secretly found himself almost glad for Raphael's iron-grip, which effectively prevented him from plummeting to his doom.

Nonetheless, after several minutes – just as they breached the clouds and the turtle was convinced he would not vomit on his Raphael's hand – the orange-clad turtle dared to struggle slightly against his older brother's grip in order to gain said sibling's attention. In response, Raphael merely tightened his hold, effectively squishing the air out of Michelangelo and leaving him to wonder how he managed to get himself into such an unfortunate predicament in the first place. Once he regained some of his lung capacity, he opted to try a more diplomatic – and less shell-crushing – route. He called up to his brother, "So uh… Raph… Where are we going, bro?"

After several seconds of no audible response, he tried again, "I mean, you must be tired after all the uh… _stuff_ that went down just now. How about you find a nice spot to land and have a nice long nap? I can even take the first watch for you so you don't have to worry!"

Raphael gave a loud snort and Michelangelo decided to assume his brother had heard him, "Hey seriously bro, I don't mind! I had a nap while you, Don, and Leo were out on patrol. I'll defend you from the forces of evil – that uh… we may meet when we get to wherever it is we're heading… Cuz you know, I'm awesome like that." He knew he was starting to ramble, "So uh remember that if you get hungry later. You know – that I'm too awesome to eat."

When Raphael gave no response, Michelangelo surrendered to the silence and submitted himself to quietly watching the tiny landscape below as they continued on their course. After a while, when the orange-clad turtle was on the brink of nodding off, suddenly Raphael pitched forward and began to descend rapidly downward causing the startled sibling to squeal, "RAPH!?"

The dragon once again opted to ignore him, and Michelangelo was less than pleased that not only were they descending to what appeared to be a clearing tucked high in the mountains, but there were no discernable human dwellings anywhere in sight. He cried out in frustration, "Dude seriously? Do we have to land here? This is the middle of nowhere Raph!"

Raphael gave another snort in response as he briefly hovered above the ground before letting his hind legs touch the grass. After lowering the upper half of his gigantic body, Raphael released Michelangelo just as his red plastron sunk into the soft turf. Plopping down onto the grass, thankful that he was still alive, Michelangelo watched the dragon stretch his wings before folding them onto his carapace. Raphael laid his head down on his hands and closed his eyes.

After waiting a minute to see if those amber orbs would remain closed, carefully, Michelangelo began to quietly creep towards the edge of the clearing. He made it all of ten feet, before a large tail flopped down in front of him, effectively blocking his path. Michelangelo turned warily around to see Raphael's amber eyes studying him closely. Michelangelo touched the tail before making a desperate attempt to climb over it. This resulted in him suddenly being lifted in the air as Raphael pinched the sides of his shell, "Let me go Raph!"

Michelangelo then found himself unceremoniously dropped right back where Raphael had placed him in the first place. Despite the ache in his butt, Michelangelo sprang to his feet, but as soon as he took one step away from Raphael, he was met with a low, ominous growl.

Determined to test his limits, Michelangelo took another step and this time was met by Raphael's face and in particular, his very sharp and very large teeth.

"Alright! I got it!" Michelangelo walked back towards his designated spot and planted himself, "Happy now?" At this action, Raphael ceased his growls and pulled back. Michelangelo huffed, "You're not about to let me go are you?"

Dual amber eyes merely continued to stare at Michelangelo. He sighed, "So what am I supposed to do up here?"

Raphael grunted and settled his head on his forearms again, "Right… You nap while I sit here like a bump on a log. Great idea Raph."

His brother responded with a yawn and Michelangelo rolled his eyes, "Hmph. Some date you are. Charming personality aside, it's no wonder you're single."

Normally, Raphael would have probably smacked him upside the head for that remark, but his dragon companion had let his amber eyes droop closed again. Unwilling to try assume his brother had actually fallen asleep, Michelangelo pulled off his knapsack and began rummaging in it hoping to find some food to alleviate his gradually gnawing stomach. Much to his dismay, all that his digging yielded was a half-eaten Snickers Bar, two chewed up pencils, and an old and forgotten motely spiral scribbler. As he devoured the stale chocolate, he tilted his head questioningly at the notebook.

Long ago he had begun storing such books in random places in the event a burst of unquenchable inspiration struck him and needed immediate release. Only a handful of missed opportunities to regain the original elusive explosion of creative energy had taught him that he could not afford to deny such impulses. Still, some of these troves of paper were used more often than others and sometimes one would be dutifully filled almost to the last page before being forgotten altogether. This plain green Hilroy was one such abandoned artistic artifact.

Tossing the finished wrapper back into his bag, Michelangelo eased apart the worn pages to examine the contents within. Immediately he recognized the drawings. They were several years old, before he had begun selling his work, and although the pencil strokes were less confident, there was a kind of serene innocence to them. There were drawings of New York skyline, family portraits, and even a few of random bits and pieces where his brothers had not noticed they were being drawn. There was one of a younger Leonardo and Donatello conversing animatedly over their morning hot beverages. There was one of Donatello and Raphael bespeckled in grease while leaning over the engine of their Battle Shell. There was one of Leonardo and Raphael frowning over a cookbook as they attempted the best way to tackle the cake they hoped to bake for Master Splinter's birthday – before Michelangelo abandoned his sketching to save the day.

Michelangelo smiled wistfully as he slowly turned each crinkled page pausing dutifully to examine each collection of granite strokes meticulously gathered upon blue-lined background. After he had just flipped to a scene of Raphael blissfully sleeping in his hammock – completely unaware he was the focus of a certain artistic turtle – Michelangelo felt his skin tingle under the heat of his brother's breath. Forcing himself to remain calm under the close proximity of Raphael's large fire-breathing snout, Michelangelo turned with painstaking slowness to acknowledge his audience.

At first, the amber eyes remained solely focused on the notebook, but after a moment, they shifted to catch Michelangelo's blue ones. Not quite sure what to do, the small turtle mumbled, "Sorry, you were probably expecting me to get you in a manlier pose."

Then, Raphael moved his face until it was literally almost touching Michelangelo's so that he could prod the notebook carefully with the edge of his nose. Michelangelo was more than a little unnerved by this gesture, but decided to humour his brother and gently turned the page. This time there were several tiny drawings of Raphael. Clearly, Michelangelo had been trying to experiment with his brother in different combat positions. Knowing what usually followed such a spread, Michelangelo quickly went to turn the page and declared proudly at the result, "I knew it. See, I usually have something epic waiting after practice pages like the last few."

Raphael did not move and Michelangelo took a moment to examine the piece himself. Before him, was his brother shown face-on posed in flight with his legs folded into the jump and with sai firmly grasped in each hand. When the dragon released a sound similar to a strangled whimper, Michelangelo retorted, "Hey, I did this years ago! Give a turtle a break. I'm a lot better now!"

The turtle glanced up at his brother, who now bore a less than pleasing expression since his teeth were bared tightly. Taking it as a cue that said picture wasn't a hit, Michelangelo rapidly flicked through several pages until he settled on one that he was rather pleased with, "I remember this one."

He sighed fondly into his hand as he gazed down at a depiction of Raphael and Michelangelo. He had never been much good at self-portraits, but all things considered, he didn't think it was half-bad. Raphael was perched on a ledge with his hand grasping firmly to the younger's hand as he obviously was about to pull his baby brother to safety. All four of the brothers had done this for one another countless times growing up, but Michelangelo had decided it would not be Leonardo or Donatello who saved him in this scene, but Raphael – his hero…

Michelangelo snorted before quickly rubbing at his eyes. Here he was on the top of Mt. You're Never Getting the Shell off of Here, with a behemoth dragon version of his brother, who would probably eat him once the mood hit, all of which would have never happened if he hadn't been such a stubborn idiot in the first place, and all he could think about was how much he wished he could have one more moment like the one in the picture with his big brother. He folded his face into his hands, "I guess it's fitting I meet my end on a mountain as my bro's lunch. I mean why wouldn't you? I'm definitely not worth your time. You wouldn't even be in this whole mess if it weren't for me."

"I'm right aren't I?" He pulled his legs up to his chest, "The reason you stopped transforming and let that mutagen build up was cuz of me right? Because I've been such a shell-head…

"I thought you were having the time of your life with this whole shape-shifting thing and I became so caught up in my jealousy that I never even thought for a second that might not be the case. That not only was it hard on you, but actually made you suffer. You hid it for so long because you were afraid of what we'd think – that we'd be ashamed of you or something – and here I go and prove you right by being a total jerk.

"I just thought why else would you wait so long to tell me? I figured now that Splinter was gone, there was nothing left holding you back. You'd become human and leave us… Leave me… and that would be it. It doesn't matter now though… My being sorry isn't going to get my brother back…"

A rough voice choked from behind him, "M-Mike…"

Michelangelo had never spun around so fast in his life, but instead of what he was hoping to be met with, he was face-to-face with the terrifyingly huge dragon Raphael. Then he saw those amber eyes narrow in concentration before that huge mouth moved, "Mikey…"

After that tiny word was uttered, the dragon scrunched his face and growled in frustration and Michelangelo dared to utter, "R-Raph…? Y-You're in there bro?"

Without hesitation, Raphael nodded and Michelangelo beamed as he flung himself at his brother's face, "RAPH! RAPH! YOU'RE OK!"

When a series of vibrations rolled through his giant brother's body, for an instant, Michelangelo thought he had just made a grave mistake. Then he raised his eyes to meet Raphael's and knew without a doubt that his brother was laughing, which made the youngest turtle squeeze his big brother's nose all the harder. After a few minutes, using his claws to gently pry Michelangelo off, Raphael tried to speak again, "Mikey… What… you… said…"

Looking down at his green toes in shame, Michelangelo instantly felt his bubble of bliss pop, "Right… I get it. You don't have to forgive me."

After several seconds of determinedly staring at his feet, the orange-clad turtle suddenly cried in surprise when Raphael picked him up by the shell forcing him to meet his intense amber stare, "No… I'm… sorry…"

Michelangelo could not hide his shock, "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who has been an ass to you for weeks!"

"Should… have… told… sooner…"

"Yeah that would have been nice, but obviously you were right to be nervous. I wouldn't blame you for wanting to ditch me either."

"You… thought… I… ditch?" At Michelangelo's forlorn expression, Raphael continued, "Just… because… I… could… doesn't… mean… I… would… It… wouldn't… be… much… of… a… life… if… I… couldn't… share… it… with… my… bros…" Obviously frustrated by how long this speech had taken, he finished by cursing, "Damn… teeth…"

Michelangelo laughed at the comment before becoming more somber, "You mean that?"

Unwavering amber eyes met his, "Yes."

Suddenly, Michelangelo felt strangely awkward, "So uh… Can you put me down now?"

"Right…" Raphael quickly lowered his hand to the ground, releasing his little brother, "Sorry."

The younger rubbed the back of his orange-clad head, "Not to nit-pick or anything, but any reason why you haven't turned back?"

"Can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"No… mutagen…"

"But I thought you made the stuff all the time?"

"I… do… but… this… needs… extra…"

"But it's been a few hours since you changed isn't that enough time?"

"No." Raphael was slowly beginning to increase the speed of his speech, "Only… had enough… to regain… control… and voice."

"So you really weren't with it then?"

"Had some clarity… mostly… just instincts… but I remember."

"You remember what I said." Michelangelo finished.

"Yes."

"So now what? We can't take you back until you can uh… you know… shrink a bit."

Raphael rolled his eyes, "No shit."

"Ok then, we'll wait. How long do you think it will take?"

"Few days."

"Seriously?! We're stuck here for days? What am I going to eat?"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Aren't you?"

His brother responded flatly, "No."

"Well I guess I should text Leo and Donnie and let them know we're alive." Michelangelo flicked open his cell before frowning, "Oh shell…"

Attempting to meet his brother at eye-level, Raphael brought his face down to the ground, "What?"

"April texted me. Bishop's got Leo and Don."

* * *

**A/N Thanks as always for reading guys! Although I have what happens next outlined, it's not actually written, and since I hurt my hand a few days ago, it now takes me longer to type… So I apologize in advance if it takes me a bit longer to get it up! **


	20. Chapter 20: Things No Longer Unsaid

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**Ahhh! I am so sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up guys! I really do try to update once a week, but between work and moving I haven't had much time to sit down and write. However, I finally had some spare moments and pounded out not just this one, but the final chapters, which are now all published! So this fic is officially done!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 20: Things No Longer Unsaid

Upon hearing Michelangelo's proclamation that Bishop had recaptured their brothers, Raphael abruptly rose up to his hind feet. More than pissed that he was stuck like this for the immediate foreseeable future, Raphael's mood had only plummeted further by discovering how Bishop continued to take advantage of their already beyond frustrating situation, and it did not help knowing Leonardo and Donatello would have never been captured if Raphael had kept control in the first place. Although he could remember the majority of events as they unravelled, Raphael knew he had had very little conscious thought. During the transformation, he had been in agony, and while his brain was forced to mentally check out in order to cope with the pain, his body had been simply left to operate on impulse alone. Frankly, Raphael knew if he had not seen Michelangelo's drawings reminding him of who he was, he would probably still be out of it.

However, as he rose, he felt a soft brush on his toe, which reminded him he was not alone, "Raph! Chill out bro!"

Glancing down at his brother, who when now compared to him was not much bigger than an ant, Raphael stilled before growling, "I'm not letting that maniac hold onto Leo and Don any longer than I have to Mikey."

"I get that," Raphael found it farcical that Michelangelo thought he could restrain him by holding onto his monstrous foot, "But we need a plan Raph!"

"You sound like Leo," he responded flatly.

"Well he's not here," Michelangelo snapped, "So somebody has to."

"Fine." Raphael rolled his eyes before finally sinking back down and opening his hand so that his brother would no longer have to pretend his toe was a soapbox, "So oh Fearless Leader, what's the plan?"

The tiny turtle hopped onto his palm and Raphael raised him to eye level before Michelangelo responded, "Wow. You're actually going to take orders from me?"

"You're hardly in a position to go on an ego trip Mike," Raphael smirked, "I'm just humouring you."

"Just cuz you're bigger now…"

Raphael rolled his eyes again, "I've _always_ been bigger than you Mikey."

The turtle folded his arms defiantly, "And how do I know you haven't been enhancing yourself all this time?"

"I was bigger before I fell into the mutagen, shell-for-brains."

"I've grown since then!"

"So have I!"

"Have you? How do you know it wasn't the mutagen making you buff?" At Raphael's silence Michelangelo huffed, "Well?!"

The elder gave the younger a searching stare before responding, "You're still pissed."

Michelangelo abruptly and loudly shouted, "No!" Leaving Raphael to raise eye ridge in doubt at his baby brother's outburst. Under the continued scrutiny, the orange clad turtle cracked, "Yes?! Look I don't know! It's a lot to take in. I mean give me a break Raph! How would you feel if you were me? Look at us! I'm a bug compared to you! You could literally squish me at any second!"

"I would never-"

"That's not the point!" Michelangelo interrupted before muttering, "It's just weird. Okay?"

"Don't you think I get that?" Raphael bristled, "Turn the tables for a sec bro. You're worried about being a pipsqueak, but how do you think I feel being a freaking giant monster that can hold his brother in his palm? It ain't easy for me either."

The two brothers were left in an awkward stalemate. Raphael found both he and Michelangelo struggling to meet the other's eyes. Finally, after several surreptitious glances up, the younger found his nerve, "I just wish you'd trusted me… I've always trusted you…"

Raphael inhaled as his heart clenched in guilt, "Mikey…"

But he could not find the words. Instead, Michelangelo found them, "I know you were going through stuff and were scared and whatever… I just… I just wish things had turned out differently."

Shaking his head, Raphael murmured, "You and me both, bro."

"Yeah?"

At his baby brother's eager eyes Raphael sighed, "I should have told you guys sooner. I mean obviously I wish I'd never fallen in that sludge in the first place, but I still shouldn't have kept the truth from you. I... I wanted to tell you, but the longer I waited the harder it became to just fess up. Stupid – it became easier living a secret than just telling the truth."

"You know, it's funny, but I kind of get what you're saying."

Hopeful amber eyes met azure, "You do?"

He nodded, "I did the same thing with my art." Seeing Raphael tilt his head in confusion, the younger continued solemnly, "You were always my muse and my inspiration. Over the years, I drew hundreds of pieces with you, but I was too scared to tell you. Thought you'd be mad or embarrassed or something. I know it's not the same thing, but…"

Michelangelo rubbed his arm self-consciously and Raphael suddenly understood, "It kind of is the same thing, Mike."

Chancing a small smile upward, Raphael could not help but give his brother his own grin back. The younger brightened noticeably, "Can we just start over Raph?"

"No." Raphael smirked at his siblings expression of shocked disbelief, "We need to save Leo and Don first. Then, we can start over."

Unsurprisingly, the younger immediately recovered, "Sounds good to me!"

In his delight he offered Raphael his fist. At his brother's bizarre impulse to fist bump with a dragon, Raphael tapped his claw lightly on it as he chuckled, "So about this plan…"

"Right!" Michelangelo grinned deviously, "Here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

**A/N A small chapter clearing up a few loose ends and indulging in fluff before a long one!**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Guest (June 4): Thanks for reading!**

**Guest (May 29): Thanks for reading!**

**Guest (May 28): Thanks for reading!**

**Mr. E: That's awesome! Congratulations on getting out for the summer :) I also have to agree, I guess the closest we got was what when down in the "Exodus" episodes, but they really could have done so much more. Oh well that's what fanfiction is for right? Although I doubt I'll make a fic centering around the two of them, but I'm sure they're out there somewhere.**

**Sunny Lighter: Bahaha… Ok he doesn't look like a recoloured Bowser in my head, but that is still a funny image XD Yeah, in my first outline I didn't do much with either Leo or Don, but then realized that them just standing around in the open probably wouldn't fly. Thus, had to bring Bishop back (because let's face it, the guy just doesn't know when to stay down).**

**flikaroo: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad someone enjoys the images as much as me. They were a major inspiration for the fics waaaay back in September when I first started writing them. And thank-you! It was pretty sore for a few days there, but it's all better now! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Rescue

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**How am I at 21 chapters already?! This thing is ending up way longer than I initially anticipated, but the end is in sight!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 21: Rescue

With Bishop leaning over him with a surgical drill, Donatello had decided it was indeed one of _those_ days. It wasn't as though he woke up with an impending cloud of doom looming over him that certain mornings seemed to inherently possess. Most of the day had actually been rather pleasant. He had made some serious progress on his new computer coding, which would help with the Battle Shell's AI, and had even managed to finish the last of the documents necessary to file Michelangelo's tax return for his business.

No, if Donatello had to put his finger on it – which he couldn't, given he was once more strapped to another one of Bishop's endless supply of restraining gurneys – he would say the day hadn't taken a turn for the worse until nightfall. Heck, even being captured by Bishop the _first time_ hadn't really ruined his day. Having his brother mutate into a giant fire-breathing dragon on the other hand… Well, that was probably where Donatello began to suspect the day would be unsalvageable. When said monstrous sibling took off with Michelangelo helplessly in tow, leaving Leonardo and Donatello at the mercy of Bishop's regrouped and incoming forces, he was more than ready to just call it a day and curl up his bed and wait for it to just be over already. Considering he was now in another one of Bishop's facilities being threatened with vivisection – yet again – Donatello was forced to accept the universe hated him. Well, it probably hated Leonardo too, but he wasn't the one currently with the drill by his face.

Switching the drill's motor off to make his words all the more clear, Bishop smugly scrutinized his prey, "I'm only going to ask you one more time, Donatello, where is Raphael?"

"How the heck should I know?" His patience was long gone, "Don't you have some kind of way to track giant flying dragons?"

"Electric ones yes," the agent stroked his implement fondly, "But organic ones that move as quickly as your brother are a little harder to track. Now, if you won't tell me where to find him, I will just have to use you and Leonardo here to replicate the results from earlier."

"What so you can have three monsters terrorizing your airspace?" Donatello smirked, "Oh yeah, I'm sure that will get you your funding."

Bishop ignored the latter comment, "So you can change? Show me."

"Sorry Bishop, that speciality is reserved for Raph only."

At this, Donatello found the metal bit spinning inches from his mouth, "You know, it looks to me like you may have a cavity back there. Better take the tooth out before we continue."

As the drill approached his mouth, Donatello slammed his beak shut, but that did not seem to deter Bishop in the slightest, "I don't mind going through obstacles to get at it, Donatello."

This incited Leonardo to snap, "Leave him alone!"

The man didn't remove his gaze from his target, "Why should I?"

"He's not lying Bishop!" In desperation he cried, "Only Raph can change!"

The note in Leonardo's tone caused him to become the new center of attention, "And why is that? What makes him so different from you?"

With his mouth currently free from danger, Donatello hissed at his brother, "Don't tell him Leo!"

Leonardo clamped his mouth closed and Bishop inspected the two before turning back to his original patient, "I advise you start explaining Raphael's condition Leonardo, or said brother will be the least of your worries."

The drill whirled back to life, but before Bishop could progress further, alarms suddenly were blaring throughout the facility. Bishop pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before walking to a nearby intercom on the wall. He flicked a switch before he snapped, "Report!"

A female reply came from the speaker, "Sir, the dragon has found our location. We are currently under attack."

Bishop responded calmly, "And the fourth turtle?"

"No sign of it, sir."

There was a loud crash before the room's occupants felt the building vibrate, undoubtedly the result of one very ticked off Raphael. Bishop continued as though it were any other day at the office, "None at all?"

"No sir, the dragon arrived alone."

"Fascinating," Bishop stroked his chin before raising his voice into the intercom, "Do whatever is necessary to capture and subdue the beast. Ideally I want it alive, but if necessary, terminate it."

"Yes sir!" As the speaker went dead, Bishop casually returned to his subjects, "It appears as though Raphael may have had a snack before coming here."

Leonardo gasped, "He would never!"

"Really Leonardo?" Bishop chuckled darkly, "You cannot be so dense. You saw how you brother grabbed Michelangelo. I doubt he even made it past the skyline before he was devoured."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Donatello yelled as he vainly tried to release himself from his restraints.

"Maybe not," Bishop shrugged, "But it is odd that Michelangelo is missing. Perhaps, he thinks he can sneak up on me," Suddenly the agent lunged across the room and there was a loud squeak before Bishop pulled a struggling Michelangelo into view. The orange-clad turtle was trapped in a head-lock and was grasping at his throat to regain air flow. With force only the tremendous Agent John Bishop could muster, Michelangelo was thrown onto an empty gurney, and in a flash of automated might, was tied down just as his brothers had been. Bishop straightened his tie, "Now then, with that little diversion out of the way, we can get back to business."

Stunned at how quickly the tables had turned, Michelangelo groaned, "Whoa… Forgot I was going against the dork version of the Rock."

Apparently less than impressed that their one hope of rescue was now also captured, Leonardo snapped, "Well if you hadn't skipped training so much lately because of your vendetta with Raphael, maybe you would have stood a fighting chance."

"Geez Leo," Michelangelo huffed back, "Remind me not to risk my shell next time you need saving."

"You call this saving?" Leonardo countered.

"Guys!" Donatello barked at them both, "This is not the time!"

Leonardo and Michelangelo both simultaneously glared at the source of their interruption before Bishop chuckled darkly, "My, my, my… Aren't we all a little tense?"

This provoked Michelangelo to sulk, "Hey, you'd be tense too if you were in our boat."

"Perhaps," Bishop shrugged nonchalantly, "But I'm not. You are. And I have questions that still need answering."

"See about that," Michelangelo smugly smiled as the building began to quiver ominously, "Raph has other plans for us."

At that moment, the air was filled with the rumble of cracking concrete before the ceiling of the lab was deftly cleaved off, revealing a gigantic Raphael. Donatello gawked as his brother easily threw the remnants of the roof aside before undoubtedly smirking down at the room's inhabitants, "'Sup guys?"

Donatello stuttered up in disbelief, "R-Raph?"

"Hey Donnie," Raphael lowered himself closer, "You doing ok, bro?"

The purple-clad turtle nodded, "Uh-huh."

"RAPH!" Leonardo's voice was a mixture of relief and frustration, "You're you? But how?"

Nodding in the direction of Michelangelo, Raphael smiled somewhat shyly, "You can thank Mikey on that one, Leo."

Leonardo turned dumbly in the direction of said turtle who cheekily grinned, "You're welcome."

Before the elder could respond, a gun-shot ripped through their conversation. Immediately the three restrained turtles scanned themselves for injury before zeroing in on Bishop who had directly shot at Raphael's face. For a moment, everything was still until Raphael lifted his hand to pinch between his eyes. After the sound of a metallic rattle from the bullet clattering on the cement floor, a clearly unharmed Raphael, growled at the agent, "You think that pea-shooter is going to work on me?"

"That was no ordinary gun or bullet. It can penetrate solid steel," The man backed away shocked as Raphael moved closer baring his teeth, "Your organic tissue should be ripped to shreds!"

"I'd say take it up with your scientist goons," Raphael snorted, "But you're not going to live that long."

Raphael lunged at Bishop gnashing his teeth, but Bishop was expecting his move. Managing to dodge the deadly jaws by sliding across the floor under the incoming sabers, the agent came to a stop by the intercom. He rapidly began typing in a code, "Well gentlemen, as always it's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid this is where we will end our business for today."

The blaring sirens activated earlier were silenced momentarily while a new message rippled through the base, "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. THIS FACILITY WILL DETONATE IN TEN MINUTES." Then, without further ado, Bishop flew through a set of doors into a still intact part of the lab and disappeared. Raphael snarled, "That bastard! I swear I'll tear through this whole stinking piss hole if I have to –"

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. THIS FACILITY WILL DETONATE IN NINE MINUTES THIRTY SECONDS."

"RAPH!" Leonardo yelled through the cacophony, "I think we have bigger problems to deal with!"

"Yeah dude," Michelangelo squealed, "Like us all blowing to kingdom come if we don't get the shell out of here!"

Although cursing inarticulately under his breath, Raphael redirected his attention to his three trapped brothers, "What? You guys need a little help?"

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. THIS FACILITY WILL DETONATE IN NINE MINUTES EIGHT SECONDS."

"Stop joking around Raphael!" Leonardo glowered.

"Don't worry Fearless," Raphael inspected the gurneys before smoothly slicing through the metallic restraints with his claws, "No one's getting grilled while I'm here." With his brothers released, Raphael offered a palm, "Now, you want a lift or are you do you want to keep moping for a few more minutes?"

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. THIS FACILITY WILL DETONATE IN EIGHT MINUTES NINTEEN SECONDS."

Donatello shook his head as Leonardo rolled his eyes before both followed Michelangelo onto their brother's monstrous hand. After carefully curling his fingers around them, Raphael rose onto his hind legs. Towering over the base, Donatello gasped, "This is just too weird."

"Welcome to my life Don," Leonardo grumbled.

As Raphael began flapping his wings, Michelangelo teased, "Hey bros look at it this way: think of how much we'll save on fuel using Air Raph."

Rising steadily into the air, Raphael growled, "I ain't your private jet Mikey."

"Awe come on Raph!" Michelangelo batted his eyelids up at his brother imploringly, "Can you imagine the reaction I'd get if I showed up at Comicon riding on you?"

"This really a discussion you want to have several thousand feet in the air Mikey?" Raphael rumbled.

"Guys!" Leonardo snapped gaining his brothers' attention, "First off, Mikey we have already drawn more than enough attention to ourselves today, and we do not need more! Second, although I appreciate the rescue Raph, now that we are out of Bishop's hands _you need to change back_."

"Not gonna happen."

Leonardo gaped at Raphael, "Beg pardon?"

"I can't change back, Leo." Raphael sighed, "At least not for a couple of days."

Their blue-clad leader smacked his face down groaning unintelligibly into Raphael's hand. At Leonardo's distress, Donatello questioned his much larger brother, "You need extra mutagen to revert after such a massive transformation don't you?"

Raphael nodded, "Yep."

"Interesting." Donatello rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, "Well I guess we're going to have to find a place to lay low for a few days then."

Pulling his head up Leonardo frowned, "Easier said than done. Where are we going to hide? Raph isn't going to fit in the lair and will stick out like a sore thumb up at Casey's farm."

"Being taller than a high rise does have that affect, yes." Donatello agreed.

"Not to mention the problem of feeding him," Leonardo continued.

"Guys, I'm right here."

Michelangelo comforted his brother, "Ignore them Raph, they're just not thinking big enough."

"Mikey…" Raphael groaned.

"Okay, poor choice of words," Michelangelo defended, "But seriously, you already solved this problem earlier."

"I did?"

"Yeah dude, that place up in the mountains was pretty secluded. We could camp out there for a few days until you can get back to your usual mean green self."

"You know," Raphael tilted his body allowing him to change course, "That's not a bad idea Mikey."

"Why are you guys always so surprised?" Michelangelo scoffed.

Ignoring the orange-clad turtle's sulks, Leonardo attempted to take charge, "Wait, we know nothing about this place!"

"Chill out Leo," Raphael continued to beat his wings in the new direction, "Trust me, there's not a soul around for miles, and even if there was, it would be next to impossible for them to climb up to where we're going."

"And if they do manage it?" Leonardo frowned.

"Pretty sure no one in their right mind would mess with Raph bro." Michelangelo chuckled, "Can you imagine the shock a rock climber would get if they came face-to-face with that mug?"

"Plus, it's not like the three of us are useless Leo." Donatello came to his brothers' rescue, "Last time I checked we could all hold our own in a fight."

"Fine," the eldest huffed, "But the second I feel we've been detected we're leaving."

The three younger siblings couldn't argue with that. Besides, they were all becoming too weary to argue from lack of sleep and nourishment. A while later, as evening was beginning to fall, Raphael finally began his descent to land once more in the mountainous clearing. Relaxing his hand on the ground, his three brothers hopped off before Raphael gave a massive stretch and laid down, "Man, am I beat."

Leonardo had already begun scoping out the clearing, "Alright guys, if we split up we can get camp set up in no time. Mikey, you're on firewood, Don's on water, and I'll go see what I can find for food. Raph-"

Said brother interrupted with a low snore. Michelangelo quietly laughed, "I think Raph's out of commission captain."

"We'll let him rest for a while." Leonardo shook his head with a faint smile on his face, "He has been through a lot today."

"We all have," Donatello yawned, "The sooner we get camp made the sooner I can pass out."

"Agreed." Leonardo nodded before the three brothers took their separate ways into the forest.

A few hours later, the three turtles were crouching around their make-shift fire pit near their sleeping brother, while Donatello, mask hanging around his neck, worked with the flit trying to convince the tiny sparks into a larger flame. Leonardo had managed to snare several rabbits, which were now skinned and waiting to be laid in hot coals – once said coals were made. Michelangelo meanwhile once more had his old sketchbook open while resting his carapace against Raphael's forearm. Their dragon of a brother had slept soundly while his brothers had gone about their separate tasks. Only now, as Donatello cursed under his breath, did he stir. After rubbing his eyes with the arm Michelangelo wasn't resting on, Raphael drowsily murmured to his youngest brother, "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Michelangelo remained focused on the sketch he was working on, "I got wood, Don found a stream nearby, and Leo caught some rabbits. Now we just need Don to get the fire going and we'll be all set."

Raphael glanced at an aggravated Donatello as another meager flame lit briefly before dying into a pitiful tendril of smoke, "What's the problem? Don knows how to make a fire."

"Yeah," Michelangelo looked up, "But everything's pretty damp. It must have rained pretty hard while we were on our rescue mission."

Shaking his head at his frustrated sibling's display, Raphael rose his head from the ground, "Yo Don, why don't you let me do it?"

Looking up with narrow eyes Donatello sighed, "I almost had it like fifty times, but it can't get hot enough when everything's so damn damp!"

"Bro it's cool," Raphael brought his long neck over to the pile of logs before eyeing his sibling, "Uh, you might move away Don. You know, just in case."

Not needing to be told twice, Donatello jumped to his feet giving his fire-breathing brother plenty of space. Raphael inhaled slightly before frowning in concentration and upon opening his mouth, came a narrow, yet very hot jet of flame. Almost instantly, the logs hissed before erupting under the heat to burn at last. Cutting off the flame, Raphael inspected his work before pulling back, "Considering my smallest target up until now was a fighter jet, I'd say it's pretty good."

"Nice bro!" Michelangelo cheered, "Now we can finally eat!"

As Leonardo moved forward to prod the fire so as to create an appropriate bed of coals, Donatello flopped down beside Raphael's arm, "Thanks Raph."

"Don't mention it Don." Raphael settled his head back down so he did not tower quite so much over his brothers.

Once satisfied that all he could do now was wait, Leonardo leaned back into a kneeling position, "I've been meaning to ask, how did you guys know where to find us?"

"April." Michelangelo once more leaning on Raphael's forearm responded cheerfully, "When she saw you guys get captured she followed Bishop to his hide-out just outside the city. She then texted me letting us know where to go." At Leonardo's concerned expression, the youngest smiled, "Don't worry, I let her know we're all safe, and that we'll be back in the city in a few days."

Donatello tilted his head, "Ok so you knew where the base was, but how'd Raph know which ceiling to dig into?"

"Obviously I couldn't just rip the place apart looking for you guys," Raphael responded, "I didn't want to risk squishing you. So Mike went in first to find out where you were. He gave me his shell cell headset to place in my ear before he left so as he went he could tell me where he was. The whole time he was in there I mostly just made a lot of noise, but what I was really doing was keeping track of him. Once I heard Bishop and Leo's voices, I knew he'd found you, and all I had left to do was get you out of there."

"Wow," Leonardo nodded showing he was impressed, "You guys really did come through for us."

"Course we did!" Michelangelo bubbled before becoming more serious, "Besides we kind of wanted to make it up to you guys for having to put up with the two of us these last few weeks."

Raphael grimaced, "Yeah… None of this would have happened if Mike and I had just talked instead of being such asses to each other."

Donatello and Leonardo shared bewildered expressions before the younger of the two croaked, "Are you guys actually apologizing to us? Of your own free will?"

"Hey Brainaic," Raphael scowled, "It doesn't take your brains to know we screwed up."

"Yeah!" Michelangelo chuffed, "Whatever happened to being gracious?"

"Do you even know what that word means?" Donatello cocked an eye ridge.

"I do read Donatello!" Michelangelo snapped.

"Easy guys!" Leonardo rose to his feet moving around the fire towards Michelangelo, "Don and I are just happy you guys are on good terms again. That's all."

"Hmph," Raphael grumbled half-heartedly, "Can't say I don't feel the same."

"Awe shucks Raph," Michelangelo teased while elbowing his larger brother in the arm, "Admit it, you'd be lost without me!"

"Maybe," he smirked down at the youngest, "Still doesn't mean I'm going to fly you around everywhere."

Michelangelo covered his heart in mock protest, "Oh you wound me bro! That wasn't my intention at all."

"Right…" Raphael rolled his eyes before taking in all his siblings, "I uh… I am glad you guys are ok… You know with this…"

Leonardo grinned smugly, "I told you it would be ok, Raph."

"I know Leo!" He snapped at the eldest, "But talking is different than doing."

"We're your brothers Raph," Donatello rose to walk over where Michelangelo was leaning on Raphael. He placed an olive green hand on his arm, "We'll always have your back. Even when you're a fire-breathing behemoth, we'll stick with you."

Raphael curled his neck so that his head was facing his brothers. Large pools of molten amber churned in a whirlpool of emotion, "Thanks guys."


	22. Chapter 22: Denouement

**A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

**This is it guys, the final chapter!**

* * *

Protect

Chapter 22: Denouement

The evening passed with the brothers once more reunited in their love for one another. Jokes were shared, tales were told, and memories were recounted. It would be several days until Raphael built up enough mutagen to transform back into his terrapin form, and with the help of their always-reliable April, they were able to return to the city.

A few days after their return, the brothers had settled once more into their regular routine, and on his way to the showers after his typical morning workout, Raphael passed Michelangelo's room to see his youngest sibling shell against the wall while leaning intently over his sketchbook. Seeing the frown of concentrated intention on the turtle's face, Raphael casually wandered into his brother's space, "Whatcha up to Mike?"

He didn't even look up, "Drawing."

"I can see that," Raphael rolled his eyes, "What of?"

Michelangelo glanced up before turning his eyes back down with his cheeks darkening, "You wouldn't be interested."

"Try me," The red-clad turtle wiped his sweaty face before leaning over Michelangelo's shoulder.

For a brief moment, the youngest sibling hesitated before relinquishing his spiral bound pad, "I started it the first night we were in the woods."

Gently lifting the book up, Raphael found a grin sliding onto his face as he inspected it. It was a picture clearly from that night. Raphael, in his dragon form, was laying on the grass wrapped around their campfire. Leonardo and Donatello were resting on their brother's tail while Michelangelo was in his favoured spot against Raphael's arm. The eldest was depicted prodding the flames grinning as Donatello animatedly gestured clearly taking his turn at story-telling. Their dragon brother calmly held his head watching over his siblings while his own amusement shone in his eyes. Michelangelo had his knees up with his notebook in hand, drawing absently as he smiled ear to ear. The campfire glowed cheerily while emitting sparks and wisps of ash into the clear night sky where stars littered the zenith.

After several moments of silence, Michelangelo asked while nervously playing with his mask tails, "So? You like it?"

Raphael slid down the wall to sit next to his baby brother before wrapping an arm around him, "I love it Mikey. I really do."

Fin

* * *

**A/N And that's a wrap. The Shape-shifting arc is complete! **

**I had so many love/hate moments as I wrote this, but I am glad that I managed to finally finish it. I gotta say I definitely would not have been able to do so without all the support you all have given me. I predominantly write fanfiction just for me/for fun, but knowing that people not just read but actually enjoy my stuff really means the world to me. Seriously, having fans is a totally mindboggling concept to me XD**

**I sadly won't have as much time to write come the end of August because I'm going back to school, but my heart is so strongly bound up in TMNT that I know that whenever I have a spare moment I will be writing! Of course, as always feel free to shoot me a message even when I'm MIA!**

**Thank-you again so so so much for reading!**

**See you around,**

**Diporae **


End file.
